City of Flames
by luvuni
Summary: This story is set right after Jace freaks out at Clary in City of Glass. I believe she should not have forgiven him that easy, so this is my version. Jace will probably be out of character (as he is so hard to get right). There will be Clace, Malec, Sizzy... Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter will be completely Cassandra Clare's work, as I am just refreshing all your memories by what happened here in the sixth chapter of City of Glass: Bad Blood.**

Dizziness washed over Clary, as if all the air had been sucked out of the room. She tried to back away but stumbled and hit the door with her shoulder. It shut with a bang, and Jace and the girl broke apart.

Clary froze. They were both staring at her. She noticed that the girl had dark straight hair to her shoulders and was extremely pretty. The top buttons of her shirt were undone, showing a strip of lacy bra. Clary felt as if she were about to throw up.

The girl's hands went to her blouse, quickly doing up the buttons. She didn't look pleased. "Excuse me," she said with a frown. "Who are you?"

Clary didn't answer - she was looking at Jace, who was staring at her incredulously. His skin was drained of all color, showing dark rings around his eyes. He looked at Clary as if he were staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Aline." Jace's voice was without warmth or color. "This is my sister, Clary."

"Oh. _Oh_." Aline's face relaxed into a slightly embarrassed smile. "Sorry! What a way to meet you. Hi, I'm Aline."

She advanced on Clary, still smiling, her hand out. _I don't think I can touch her_, Clary thought with a sinking feeling of horror. She looked at Jace, who seemed to read the expression in her eyes; unsmiling, he took Aline by the shoulders and said something in her ear. She looked surprised, shrugged, and headed for the door without another word.

This left Clary alone with Jace. Alone with someone who was still looking at her as if she were his worst nightmare come to life.

"Jace," she said, and took a step toward him.

He backed away from her as if she were coated in something poisonous. "What," he said, "in the name of the Angel, Clary, are you doing here?"

Despite everything, the harshness of his tone hurt. "You could at least pretend you were glad to see me. Even a little bit."

"I'm not glad to see you," he said. Some of his color had come back, but the shadows under his eyes were still gray smudges against his skin. Clary waited for him to say something else, but he seemed content just to stare at her in undisguised horror. She noticed with a distracted clarity that he was wearing a black sweater that hung off his wrists as if he'd lost weight, and that the nails on his hands were bitten down to the quick. "Not even a little bit."

"This isn't you," she said. "I hate it when you act like this-"

"Oh, you hate it, do you? Well, I'd better stop doing it, then, hadn't I? I mean, you do everything I ask you to do."

"You had no right to do what you did!" she snapped at him, suddenly furious. "Lying to me like that. You had no right-"

"I had every right!" he shouted. She didn't think he'd ever shouted at her before. "I had every right, you stupid, stupid girl. I'm your brother and I-"

"And you what? You own me? You don't own me, whether you're my brother or not!"

The door behind Clary flew open. It was Alec, soberly dressed in a long, dark blue jacket, his black hair in disarray. He wore muddy boots and an incredulous expression on his usually calm face. "What in all possible dimensions is going on in here?" he said, looking from Jace to Clary with amazement. "Are you two trying to kill each other?"

"Not at all," said Jace. As if by magic, Clary saw, it had all been wiped away: his rage and his panic, and he was icy calm again. "Clary was just leaving."

"Good," Alec said, "because I need to talk to you, Jace."

"Doesn't anyone in this house ever say, 'Hi, nice to see you' anymore?" Clary demanded to no one in particular.

It was much easier to guilt Alec than Isabelle. "It is good to see you, Clary," he said, "except of cource for the fact that you're really not supposed to be here. Isabelle told me you got here on your own somehow, and I'm impressed-"

"Could you not encourage her?" Jace inquired.

"But I really, really need to talk to Jace about something. Can you give us a few minutes?"

"I need to talk to him too," she said. "About our mother-"

"I don't feel lie talking," Jace said, "to either of you, as a matter of fact."

"Yes, you do," Alec said. "You really want to talk to me about this."

"I doubt that," Jace said. He had turned his gaze back to Clary. "You didn't come here alone, did you?" he said slowly, as if realizing the situation was even worse that he thought. "Who cam with you?"

There seemed to be no point in lying about it. "Luke," said Clary. "Luke came with me."

Jace blanched. "But Luke is a Downworlder. Do you know what the Clave does to unregistered Downworlders who come into the Glass City- who cross the wards without permission. Coming to Idris is one thing, but entering Alicante? Without telling anyone?"

"No," Clary said, in a half whisper, "but I know what you are going to say-"

"That if you and Luke don't go back to New York immediately, you'll find out?"

For a moment Jace was silent, meeting her eyes with his own. The desperation in his expression shocked her. He was the one threatening her, after all, not the other way around.

"Jace," Alec said into the silence, a tinge of panic creeping into his voice. "Haven't you been wondering where I've been all day?"

"That's a new coat you're wearing," Jace said, without looking at his friend. "I figure you went shopping. Though why you're so eager to bother me about it, I have no idea."

"I didn't go shopping," Alec said furiously. "I went-"

The door opened again. In a flutter of white dress, Isabelle darted in, shutting the door behind her. She looked at Clary and shook her head. "I told you he'd freak out," she said. "Didn't I?"

"Ah, the 'I told you so,'" Jace said. "Always a classy move."

Clary looked at him with horror. "How can you joke?" she whispered. "You just threatened Luke. Luke, who likes you and trusts you. Because he's a Downworlder. What's wrong with you?"

Isabelle looked horrified. "Luke's here? Oh, Clary-"

"He's not here," Clary said. "He left - this morning - and I don't know where he went. But I can certainly see now why he had to go." She could hardly bear to look at Jace. "Fine. You win. We should never have come. I should never have made that Portal-"

"Made a Portal?" Isabelle looked bewildered. "Clary, only a warlock can make a Portal. And there aren't very many of them. The only Portal here in Idris is in the Gard."

"Which is what I had to talk to you about," Alec hissed at Jace - who looked, Clary saw with surprise, even worse than he had before; he looked as if he were about to pass out. "About the errand I went on last night - the thing I had to deliver to the Gard-"

"Alec, stop. Stop," Jace said, and the harsh desperation in his voice cut the other boy off; Alec shut his mouth and stood staring at Jace, his lip caught between his teeth. But Jace didn't seem to see him, he was looking at Clary, and his eyes were hard as glass. Finally he spoke. "You're right," he said in a choked voice, as if he had to force out the words. "You should never have come. I know I told you it's because it isn't safe for you here, but that wasn't true. The truth is that I don't want you here because you're rash and thoughtless and you'll mess everything up. It's just how you are. You're not careful, Clary."

"Mess...everything...up?" Clary couldn't get enough air into her lungs for anything but a whisper.

"Oh, Jace," Isabelle said sadly, as if he were the one who was hurt. He didn't look at her. His gaze was fixed on Clary.

"You always just race ahead without thinking," he said. "You know that, Clary. We'd never had ended up in the Dumort if it wasn't for you."

"And Simon would be dead! Doesn't that count for anything? Maybe it was rash, but-"

His voice rose. "Maybe?"

"But it's not like every decision I've made was a bad one! You said, after what I did on the boat, you said I'd saved everyone's life-"

All the remaining color in Jace's face went. He said, with a sudden and astounding viciousness, "Shut up, Clary, SHUT UP-"

"On the boat?" Alec's gaze danced between them, bewildered. "What about what happened on the boat? Jace-"

"I just told you that to keep you from whining!" Jace shouted, ignoring Alec, ignoring everything but Clary. She could feel the force of his sudden anger like a wave threatening to knock her off her feet. "You're a disaster for us, Clary! You're a mundane, you'll always be one, you'll never be a Shadowhunter. You don't know how to think like we do, think about what's best for everyone- all you ever think about is yourself! But there's a war on now, or there will be, and I don't have the time or the inclination to follow around after you, trying to make sure you don't get one of us killed!"

She just stared at him. She couldn't think of a thing to say; he'd never spoken to her like this. She'd never even imagined him speaking to her like this. However angry she'd managed to make him in the past, he'd never spoken to her as if he hated her before.

"Go home, Clary," he said. He sounded very tired, as if the effort of telling her how he really felt had drained him. "Go home."

All her plans evaporated - her half-formed hopes of rushing after Fell, saving her mother, even finding Luke - nothing mattered, no words came. She crossed to the door. Alec and Isabelle moved to let her pass. Neither of them would look at her; they looked away instead, their expressions shocked and embarrassed. Clary new she probably ought to feel humiliated as well as angry, but she didn't. She just felt dead inside.

**Now's where things start to change...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the character's are OOC...**

Clary didn't even look back as she left the room and slammed the door behind her. There was no emotion in her. She felt dead inside as if all hope was gone. Something inside her told her to stay and eavesdrop, as she had the slightest curiosity to know what Alec was so eager to tell Jace.

From inside the room she heard Alec say "That was not very well handled but Jace, what I was trying to say is about Simon."

Emotion flared inside Clary. _Why are they talking about Simon?_

"Yesterday, when I brought Simon up to the Gard, Malachi told me Magnus Bane would be meeting Simon at the other end of the Portal, in New York. So I sent a fire-message to Magnus. I heard back from him this morning. He never met Simon in New York. In fact, he says there's been no Portal activity in New York since Clary came through."

_What does that mean?_

"Maybe Malachi was wrong," Isabelle suggested. "Maybe someone else met Simon on the other side."

Alec interrupted. "I went up to the Gard this morning with mom. I meant to ask Malachi about it myself, but when saw him - I can't say why - I ducked behind a corner. Then I heard him talking to one of the guards. Telling them about the imprisoned vampire."

Clary didn't listen for anything else, she just ran out of the house and fled as fast as her feet could carry her back to Amatis' house. After getting lost several times, and falling over more times than she could count, she finally found Amatis' house. She ran up and banged on the door. Amatis looked surprised at first to see Clary, but her surprise turned to an icy glare. "Come in."

"Amatis! I don't have time! Where is the prison of the Gard?" Clary demanded.

"Why do you need to know that?"

Clary had to come up with a quick lie, as she doubted Amatis would let her go if she knew it was so she could break a vampire out of jail. "A Shadowhunter kid stole something from me and said he'd be there."

"You know I don't believe that. You look like you've been to hell and back," Amatis scolded.

"Please! You need to trust me on this." Amatis gave Clary one last look and caved, giving her the directions. "Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me."

Clary, steele in hand, booked it out of the house and down the streets of Alicante, heading towards the prison that she new held Simon.

It was a giant stone building, and on the ground were many barred windows, which Clary assumed were the prison cells. Going around, she gently called out Simon's name, until she got an answer.

"Who is it?" Simon's voice came up from one of the cells.

"Oh god, Simon! It's Clary. I'm going to get you out of here!" Clary said as she pulled out her steele.

"No! You can't let me out. Not now. And how did you get here? Does Jace know?" Simon gently said.

"Yes Jace knows, and I can explain later. But why can't I let you out?" Clary demanded.

"The Clave," Simon said, "is trying to prove that the Lightwood's never left Valentine's Circle. If I get out of here, they will assume it was the Lightwood's and who knows what they'll do to them."

"But that's ridiculous! They fought against Valentine on the boat!" Clary shouted, but then lowered her voice. "Either way, the Lightwood's want nothing to do with me, and I am alone right now. Luke left me. Come with me and we can go back to New York, and go from there. But I can't stay here any longer. You need to trust me."

"I do trust you but-"

"Simon! You need to come with me now." Clary began drawing the opening rune, and told Simon to step back. The wall slowly cracked open, and Simon crawled out. His hair was a mess, he had a few bruises, and his fangs protruded grotesquely. "They're starving you." Clary held out her wrist and cut it open with her steele. Simon couldn't even resist; instincts took over and he latched his mouth around her wrist. He took only a little bit, just enough to give him strength.

"Thanks," Simon said. "Now lets get out of here."

Clary drew a speed rune on her arm so that she would be able to run almost the same pace as Simon, and together they fled Alicante.

**Sorry, I know this chapter was rushed, but I may come back and edit it later. **


	3. Chapter 3

Clary and Simon ran for almost a half-hour, until they were far outside the city of Alicante. They stopped when Alicante looked like a small village off in the distance. The entire time, Clary thought of what she was going to do from her on. "Now," Simon said as he sat down. "Tell me how you got here."

"I made a Portal-" Clary started, but Simon interrupted.

"You _made _a portal! That's impossible! I thought only warlocks could do that!"

Clary blanched. "If you'd just listen. I can create them, with a steele."

"That's so cool!" Simon grinned. Clary shook her head, and told him of her tale, ending off just after she went to see the Lightwoods, however she left out her argument with Jace. Simon listened quietly for the rest of it, and when she was finished, he asked "What now?"

"First tell me why Jace brought you here," Clary said, curious as to why Jace would have brought Simon through the portal when he knew what would happen. Simon explained about the demons and how Jace had saved his life. She was grateful Jace saved his life, but it was not enough for her to forgive Jace for how he'd acted to her.

"Now what are we going to do?" Simon asked.

Lying, Clary said "I'm going to make a Portal to New York, and we'll both go through. I need to consult with Magnus on a few things." Thankfully Simon bought her lie. She felt bad for what she was going to do, but she couldn't risk Simon getting killed. _Jace was right. I guess I do put a lot of people in danger..._

"What are you going to talk to Magnus about?"

"I will need to find a way to prove the Lightwood's innocence and how to do so safely," she lied quickly, eager to get Simon to safety.

On a tree, she began drawing a rune for a portal, until a shimmering blue Portal stood in front of them. "You first," Clary said. Simon nodded and plunged into the Portal. "I'm sorry, Simon." Quickly, she wrecked the rune, and the Portal closed off. "At least you'll be safe." She drew several runes on herself for endurance, strength, stamina and re-drew her speed rune. Lastly, she drew a rune that enabled no one to touch her, before turning round and running back to Alicante with a plan weighing heavily in her mind.

"Are you happy now Jace? After I am done, you'll get your wish; you'll never have to deal with me again!" Clary shouted into the wind as she ran faster, eager to end this.

When she got back to Alicante, she saw all the Shadowhunters leaving their houses and heading to the Hall of Accords. _They must have found out that Simon's gone. _With a twinge of pride that she wasn't caught, she walked into the Hall with the other Shadowhunters. Stairs led up to the Hall, and inside it was a giant grand room. At the front was a sort of stone stage which stood a group of people, whom she guessed was the Clave. But what halted her in her steps, was beside them stood Robert, Maryse, Alec, Isabelle, Max, and Jace, with rings of fire around there hands, acting as handcuffs. She stayed in the back so she wouldn't be seen.

Shortly after the last Shadowhunter arrived, a man whom Clary assumed was the new Inquisitor, Malachi, began speaking. "Not long ago, it was found that the vampire who defied our laws and came into Alicate had been freed from his prison. A rune that neither the Consul or myself have seen before was on the wall beside the hole where he escaped. This in itself proves that the Lightwoods, the only friends of this vampire, are working with Valentine. There is no other explanation, as only Valentine would have access to such unholy runes."

Clary nearly laughed at this statement. _How can a rune, created by the angels, be unholy?_

Malachi continued. "So we, as the Clave, has taken it upon ourselves to punish these law defilers. Unless, anyone here is willing to come forth and speak for them."

Silence echoed the Hall, until Clary said loudly "I will." Walking forward, the crowd fanned aside so that she stood out from everyone and so that Malachi could see her.

"And who are you?" he questioned.

Clary met eyes with the Lightwoods who all looked at her frantically. She figured there was something blocking their ability to speak. A silencing rune perhaps? She avoided meeting Jace's eyes, not wanting to know what emotions he was feeling. "My name is Clary Fray, no my apologies. I am Clarissa Fairchild. Daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild, and Valentine Morgenstern."

The crowd backed off further, and Malachi gave her an incredulous look. "I can see your father in you just based off of your confidence. What say you?"

"A major misunderstanding has been displayed here. The Lightwoods are not responsible for the vampire's, I mean Simon's escape. I come here today to say that I released him, using one of the Angel's runes."

"That's impossible. I was informed you were raised as a mundane. There is no way you, unschooled in our ways, can created new runes."

A menacing laugh erupted from Clary's throat, startling the Lightwoods and Jace. "You underestimate me Malachi. I am the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, as I said before. Who knows what he could have done to me when I was in my mother's whom? For all I know, I could be part demon, as we all know he did experiments of the such on himself. Now, let them go and prepare yourselves. I have a feeling Valentine is going to declare war soon enough."

"I will not release them, for they could be in allegiance with you!" Malachi countered weakly.

"No, trust me. They are most defiantly not my allies. I come here to take the blame of an action I committed and so that you may see the full power of my strength!"

"Arrest her!" Malachi called to the Guards. They quickly ran at Clary, and she stood there with a smile. The Lightwoods gave silent screams, as they surrounded her, but before they could touch her, they hit an invisible wall and bounced off, most falling over. "What is this trickery?"

Clary laughed again and stalked forward, feeling how different she was and how much stronger she was. "I told you. I am not like you. Now let the Lightwoods go, and I will go stop Valentine."

"You are working with Valentine," he countered as he backed off. Clary smirked and jumped onto the stage and took out her steele. Quickly, she demolished the runes of silence and the binding runes that had been placed upon them. They all started saying things at her, except Jace who stood there frozen in shock.

"I am not working with Valentine, and I will repent for all of my actions by bringing you his head!" With that, Clary took off, relying on her speed and stamina runes so that no one could catch up with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Clary ran for a few minutes until she came to an alley way, confident that no one followed her. Leaning against the wall she grinned, relieving the surprise and shock that had been on everyone's faces. "Mighty proud of yourself aren't you?" said a male voice from behind her. Spinning she pulled out a dagger from her belt but lowered it when she saw Magnus.

"How did you get here?" Clary demanded.

"Alec was in trouble, so of course I came. But how I got here is not something you need to know," he said as he leaned against the wall. From head to toe he was covered in glitter, and he sported a neon pink t-shirt with black leather pants. She shook her head slightly at his choice of clothes.

"I need to find Ragnor Fell, as you know. Is there a way you can help me find him?"

"Not so fast Clary-cakes. That stunt you pulled back there is going to get you many enemies you know. I am proud of what you did, but I warn you now that the Clave does not like not having the upper hand. So when you said you were going to bring them Valentine's head, you better believe it when I tell you: do not go back until you have killed him." Clary nodded, so Magnus continued. "Ragnor Fell was murdered a short while ago-"

"He was murdered?!"

"Yes, now shut up and listen. He new his death was approaching so he told me everything I need to know to wake up your mother. What you have to do is go to the Wayland Manor and find the Book of White. It is hidden in a cook book. Bring it to me, and I can wake up you mom."

"Where is the Wayland Manor?"

"Sebastian will take you there. However, you cannot trust him. Tell him you are going there to meet Ragnor Fell. Once there, make an immobilizing rune and draw it on him somehow. It doesn't matter what you have to do, even if you have to kill him, though I doubt you can. He is dangerous and cannot be trusted."

Clary blanched but nodded slowly, not liking the idea of doing that to him. He seemed like a nice boy. Magnus added, "he is coming now to speak with you." Magnus wished her good luck and vanished before her eyes. As soon as he left, Sebastian ran up to her.

"I loved your performance back there, but now what?" he asked with a grin.

"Hello to you to. Look, I need to get to the Wayland Manor," she said. Surprise flickered across his features.

"What for?" he demanded in a slightly harsh tone.

Calming herself she said "Ragnor Fell. He is a warlock who is supposed to meet me there to help me wake up my mother. Could you please show me the way?"

Sebastian thought about it for a second before nodding. "Alright, come with me." He led her a few streets down to where a horse stood tied to a rail. "This is Wayfarer, and he will be our ride to the manor." Hesitantly, Clary climbed aboard and Sebastian climbed on behind her. Before they could take off, Clary heard her name being called frantically. Looking back she spotted Jace running towards them, a few strides behind him were the Lightwoods, even Max who was struggling to keep up.

"Please hurry," Clary whispered, as Sebastian kicked Wayfarer and they took off down the road. Clary did not look back.

In around an hour, they approached the Wayland Manor, which was a giant farmhouse sitting on a grassy field. "We're here," said Sebastian with a grin. They jumped of Wayfarer, and Sebastian let him loose to graze.

"Can you show me around a little bit?" Clary asked. He nodded and guided her inside and showed her a few of the rooms, until they came upon the library. Clary finally knew how she was going to get the rune on Sebastian. "I have to thank you for bringing me here, I really do appreciate it," she said as she approached him. In a flash, she smashed her lips to his. He was only surprised for a second before he returned the kiss with vigor. Quickly, Clary pulled off his shirt and kept kissing, hoping to distract him so she could get her steele. Before she could blink, Sebastian tore her shirt off, causing a squeak to come from her lips.

Lifting her arm, steele in hand, she drew a quick immobilizing rune right above his heart. Clary stood up and went to grab her shirt, but it was torn beyond repair, so she shrugged and put on Sebastian's shirt instead. Looking down at him, he glared as her. He could not move his lips which were locked shut from their kissing. He actually looked kind of silly down there. "I'm sorry, I just don't trust you yet."

Searching the shelves, she found the _Simple Recipes For Housewives _book which enclosed the Book of White. A low moan emanated from Sebastian but she didn't look at him. Suddenly, she heard some noises coming from downstairs. Following them she made her way into a cellar. The sight that met her was terrifying.


	5. Chapter 5

Marks of runes and pentagrams covered the floors and walls, some drawn in blood from what Clary could tell. Bones of animals, and humans, covered the floor. Old blood stains covered the bones and tables. In one of the corners was a large humping shape covered by a cloth. It was moving.

"What in the Angel?" Clary said to herself, panic creeping into her voice. She walked forward hesitantly and moved the cloth aside. She stumbled back in horror at the sight.

At first all she saw was the shape of a man - a man wrapped in dirty white rags crouched on the floor. Manacles encircled his wrists and ankles, which were attached to thick metal staples driven into the stone floor. She couldn't help but wonder how he was alive. He was emaciated and covered in marks and scars of torture. His eyes were gone, leaving two empty sockets. But what startled her the most, was that two pure white wings emerged from his back.

Pity flowed through her as the Angel turned his head towards her. Suddenly, everything went dark as the angel sent images into her head. She saw Valentine chanting an incantation and a angel laying in front of him. Next, she saw Valentine standing next to her mother, who was heavily pregnant. After, she saw Valentine injected her mother with demon blood. Then, she saw a her mother screaming as she held a baby, or what looked like a baby; it's eyes were pure black, no iris, pupil, or whites. It was a demon child. More images flooded her, confusing her greatly. Until she saw Valentine cut a child out of a dead woman whom he had given angel blood. It was a baby boy. Next she saw her mother again, pregnant, but Valentine didn't know. He snuck her angel blood as he thought she was depressed. Dozens of more visions filled her until she found herself back in her body.

The angel looked at her. A thick voice entered her head. _My name is Ithuriel. These are not the first dreams I have shown you but make use of the information. _

Sobbing, Clary grabbed her steele and changed the runes of binding to runes of release. The angel vanished before her eyes. Collapsing, Clary sobbed as realizations over took her. Jace was not her brother, Sebastian was. Jace and her were both more angelic than the other Nephilim. And lastly, Sebastian was part demon. Also, the Angel had shown her a rune which she knew the meaning of, but was scared of the reason she would need to use it.

When her emotional breakdown subsided, she grabbed her seraph blade from her belt and whispered: "Ithuriel." The blade shone is response before she took off up the stares and exited the house.

"Clary stop!" she looked back to see Sebastian running behind her. She knew that he would take her to Valentine if he reached her, so she flung herself onto Wayfarer and hung on for dear life as she had him gallop back towards Alicante, the Book of White in her hand.

Within an hour, she approached Alicante and spotted Magnus waiting for her. Flinging herself off of Wayfarer, she led him over to Magnus and handed Magnus the Book of White. "Thank you," Magnus said with a grin. "I'll wake up your mother, and bring her back to Alicante myself when I am done. Now get inside the city and do not worry. The Clave will not attempt to arrest you, yet. I figured they would try to kill you on sight earlier, but I was mistaken." Magnus vanished once again.

Clary led Wayfarer inside the city and then remounted him before walking through the city. Now that she knew her mother would live, all she had left to do was kill Valentine, and then she would be free. She rode up to Amatis' house and hid Wayfarer in the backyard. When Amatis answered the door, she enveloped Clary in a hug and pulled her inside, locking the door behind her.

"That was quite a show you put on at the Hall of Accords Clarissa," Amatis said as they sat down at the table. "The Lightwoods have left Alicante."

Clary started coughing. "They what?"

"They can't stay inside the city. The Clave could try to use them against you, and they will be more useful if they weren't re-arrested." Clary pushed them from her mind.

"I can't stay. I came to get some weapons. The Clave won't appreciate me being here," Clary whispered.

Amatis nodded. "I know. Come with me." Amatis led her to her room and pulled out a box from underneath the bed. Inside, it was filled with weapons. Clary picked out two seraph blades and a few daggers before changing into Shadowhunter gear.

"I will rest here for the night, and be off at dawn." Amatis nodded and lay on her bed while Clary left the room and fell asleep, bladed in hand on the sofa.


	6. Chapter 6

At the touch of dawn, Clary woke up from terrible nightmares of angels and demons. Shaking it off, she stood up and combed through her curly hair and slipped her weapons into her belt. A bowl of blueberry muffins sat on the kitchen table, so she grabbed one, slid on her boots and ran out into the back where Wayfarer stood tied to a rail as he nibbled on the grass at his feet.

"Good morning boy," Clary said as she approached the stallion. She ran her hands through his dark mane and scratched his withers. Clary was grateful that he was such a good horse, for if he wasn't, she probably would be unable to ride him. "Yah, you're such a good boy," she cooed as she tacked him up quickly. When she was done, she mounted up and sat deep as he lunged into a quick canter, heading through the back alley ways of the city.

She guided Wayfarer around the back ways until they exited the city. When they hit the grassy open fields, she slowed him and got off. She tied him to a tree and began to prepare to track Sebastian. In Wayfarer's saddle bag, she had placed Sebastian's shirt which she had worn back to the city after he had wrecked hers. On the shirt, she had found a few strands of his hair, which she would use to track him. Drawing a tracking / mapping rune on the ground and intertwining the hairs with it, she created a very large and complicate rune. However, it worked automatically. A strange tingling sense came over her and she knew which way Sebastian was. And where he was, Valentine was sure to be.

Once more, she lunged on Wayfarer and followed the twinge towards Sebastian, eager to lop his head off. Throwing back her head she hollered; "See me now Jace? Am I so useless?" Grinning at the idea of engaging in combat, she urged Wayfarer to go faster.

-.x

For a half hour, Clary rode at a gallop, pausing to walk for only a few minutes at one point so Wayfarer could catch his breath. The twinge led her to an open field. As she had Wayfarer walk, she drew runes on her for strength, stamina, speed, agility, flexibility, eye sight, and a few others. Her skin was covered in marks, and she could feel the power flowing through her. Dismounting, she tied Wayfarer to a tree and walked further, sensing Sebastian hiding in the trees.

"Come out and face me brother!" Clary hollered to her surroundings. Not a sound was to be heard, just the wind whistling gently, and Wayfarer's huffing from the recent galloping. When she was about to go uncover his hiding spot, he emerged with a dagger in hand.

"You stole my horse," Sebastian said with mocking accusation.

"Dear brother," Clary said with an evil grin. "Siblings are supposed to share."

A look of shock quickly flashed in Sebastian's eyes, but was gone just as quick. "What happened to the innocent, defenseless, mundane, Clary?"

"Jace destroyed her," Clary said as anger swept through her. "Enough talk. Let's fight." With that said, Clary lunged at Sebastian, but he was gone before she got to where he stood. The demon in him gave him incredible speed and stamina, but Clary had the blood of the angel and she was confident. She would not lose.

Sebastian charged at her from behind, but she side stepped and through her dagger at him which he caught in his hand. "Thanks for the weapon," he grinned. Scowling, Clary grabbed her seraph blade and whispered 'Nakir' to it. The blade illuminated in flames.

"Ooooh, look who got a new weapon," Sebastian grinned as the two prowled around the other, like two rival mountain lions both ready to go for the kill. Clary lunged first and met Sebastian head on with her blade, which he blocked with his two daggers. Using brute strength, Sebastian knocked her to the ground. Kicking up with her legs, she flipped him over her head, sending him flying over head and he landed behind her. Quick as possible, Clary jumped to her feet and spun to face him, surprised that Sebastian was up on his feet, and he looked angry. "I'm impressed. Most cannot hold there own in combat with me. Although, I am going easy on you."

Clary guffawed but refused to speak to him, all she wanted was to vent her pent up anger at Sebastian, Valentine, and Jace. Sebastian lunged forward but Clary dodged.

"CLARY!" screamed a masculine voice from far off. Sebastian and Clary both turned and spotted Jace running towards them. He was a few minutes away, so Clary knew that if she wanted the joy of killing Sebastian, she would have to do it quickly. If she died, Jace could kill Valentine. That last thought surged again. _If I die, Jace can kill Valentine._ She knew how she was going to kill Sebastian.

Circling each other, she waited until Sebastian lunged. As he did, she readied her dagger and spread her arms wide and jumped. His dagger missed her heart but plunged into her ribs. A scream left her lungs, but she knew she had to continue. With impossibly quick strength she plunged her dagger into his heart and twisted. "Now... you die," she whispered as Sebastian's blade was removed. Her legs wouldn't support her, and she collapsed into a heap on top of Sebastian. A tear ran down her face. "My brother."

A look of peace spread over Sebastian. "I'm free." With that, his body turned to ash and vanished, probably going to one of the demon dimensions. Black spots dotted Clary's vision, but she needed to see Jace once more. In a few seconds he was leaning over her. She got hit by water, and saw that he was crying as he moaned her name. He picked up her head and placed it in his lap.

"You're crying," Clary said in awe.

Jace looked at her incredulously and said "you're dying, and that's what you say. Let me draw an Iratze on you." Jace fumbled for his steele, but Clary grabbed his hand.

"It won't work. Not this time." Jace let out a strangled sob. "The blade was covered in poison and I have much to tell you. Sebastian is my brother, not you. You were rescued from your dead mother's whom by Valentine, and he gave you the blood of the angel Ithuriel. I met an angel Jace in the Wayland Manor, and he showed me this. I know you might not believe me, but its true."

Tears erupted further from Jace's eyes. "I believe you. I knew we weren't related. Now I need to apologize for the things I said, I meant none of the words I said, as I was describing me, not you. I am reckless and careless. Look where it got you."

Clary smiled weakly, but she could feel her life vanishing. "I love you Jace. Don't forget that." Jace locked his lips onto Clary's as he curled around her, crying profusely. When they pulled apart, Clary whispered: "Kill Valentine for me," before her eyes rolled back and her soul left her body.


	7. Chapter 7

**For the next while, this story will be revolving around the Lightwood family.**

"Clary..." Jace moaned as he curled around his angel's body. He knew that if he hadn't said those dreadful and hateful things to her, she would still be alive. After a few seconds, he wiped off his cheeks and stood up, Clary's body in his arms. Carefully he mounted Wayfarer with Clary awkwardly lying in his lap. With a kick to Wayfarer's ribs, Jace had him walk towards Alicante as he was in no hurry to inform everyone of Clary's death. He was careful to keep his emotions inside as he rode to a small cottage a mile outside Alicante where the Lightwoods were staying.

When the cottage came into sight, he saw Izzy running towards him. "Jace! You found Clary!" She stopped running when she saw how Clary was laying across his lap, and the blood stains that covered both of them. "Oh God. MOM! DAD!" Alec ran out, followed by Maryse and Robert.

"Alec, give me a hand," Jace said as he couldn't risk dismounting and dropping Clary. Alec ran over and grabbed Clary's body from Wayfarer. Holding her bridal style he brought her into the cabin and placed her on the couch, Jace, Maryse, Izzy, and Robert followed behind. Alec stood up and called "Magnus! Come quickly."

In a few seconds Magnus emerged from a room in nothing but a black and pink dress shirt that went to his knees. His hair was a mess but his make up was done nicely. "What on earth is the matter?" Magnus questioned. He looked down at Clary and his feline eyes grew wide. "That may be a problem. Tell me she at least killed Sebastian."

"She went to kill Sebastian? All on her own-" Izzy blurted but Jace interrupted.

"How did you know where she was?" Jace inquired, growing steadily angry.

Magnus turned his eyes on Jace. "I was well aware of her plans, as I was the one who told her where she could find the Book of White, and there at that manor she found the Angel Ithuriel. Believe me when I say that what she did was necessary as it saved us from a dreadful future. Recently I've had dreams of demons taking over everything, and Sebastian and Valentine were leading them. So, she set out to kill Sebastian and as predicted, she did kill him."

In pure outrage, Jace flung himself at Magnus, shocking the warlock. "You could have stopped her! She'd still be alive if it weren't for you!"

Magnus shot Jace with magic, sending him flying into the wall. "Watch yourself little Shadowhunter! You noticed the change in Clary's personality, and if you hadn't lied in the beginning and brought her to Alicante with the rest of your family, things would have turned out much differently. But those cruel words you said to her through her over the edge."

Jace cursed. "How do you know so much about our lives?"

"I see many things Shadowhunter, so believe me when I say that what happened is your fault but better things are to come, eventually."

The Lightwoods watched Jace carefully but he just stood up and went into one of the bedrooms, slamming the door behind him. Max emerged from one of the other rooms, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "What's going on?" His eyes flew to Clary's body and then filled with tears.

"Izzy, take your brother to his room," Maryse said. "Robert, we need to go inform the clave."

"Mom! You can't go back there!" Izzy shouted as she grasped Max's arm.

"The Clave must know that Sebastian was working with Valentine and that he is dead. But what confuses me now, is if Sebastian is really Jonathan Christopher, where is the real Sebastian Verlac? He couldn't have been made up as he was Aline's cousin," Robert stated as he brushed a hand through his black hair.

As Maryse and Robert opened the door to leave, they both gasped at the sight that greeted them. A mile away, smoke billowed from Alicante. Flames licked the sky as the shot up the sides of the towers. But what scared them the most was a gigantic hoard of demons that were flooding through the main gates. Izzy and Alec let out a squeak at the sight. "JACE!" Izzy shouted, jumping suddenly when Magnus appeared behind her to see the sight for himself.

Jace emerged from the room and came up behind them. "By the Angel! That's impossible!" Jace shouted.

Magnus stepped forward. "I'll create a portal for us." He started to create one against the cabin wall, while Jace mounted Wayfarer.

"You guys go on ahead. I am going to track Valentine. I have a feeling I know where the last instrument is."

"What about Clary?" Izzy asked, looking back into the house where Clary's body sat cold and hard.

A pained look crossed Jace's face. "Leave her here, I'll be back for her later. Izzy, you should stay here with Max." With that said, Jace urged Wayfarer into a gallop heading towards Lake Lyn. He hoped he was right in assuming that Lake Lyn was the mirror.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry, I know my writings terrible, but there's nothing I can do about it right now... I am also using some lines from City Of Glass... Please don't sue me. :(**

Jace spotted Valentine standing before the lake, so he dismounted Wayfarer and snuck carefully around hoping to go unnoticed. When he got behind Valentine, who stood by the water's edge with the mortal cup and sword laying several feet in front of him, he went to lunge forward and plunge the dagger into his heart. What stopped him was when Valentine said "My son, do you really believe you could kill me?"

Jace paused. "I don't believe I can, I know I am going to. Just like Clary killed Sebastian."

Valentine flipped around. "You mean..." he said clearly shocked. "How could your sister, untrained, kill him? I could not even kill him if I tried."

"Clary was an amazing girl who surprised us all and she was not my sister," Jace said, another pained look crossed his face as he thought of how he failed Clary.

Realization flickered across Valentine's face. "She's dead too. And you saw Ithuriel." Jace lunged forward and placed the tip of his blade against Valentine's chest.

"I did not see him, Clary did and she told me what he showed her. You saved me as a child, the reason I am going to assume would be experiments. But now lets see how surprising it will be when your soft and useless son cuts your throat."

"We've been through this." Valentine's voice was steady, but Jace could see the sweat gleaming at his temples and at the base of his throat. "You wouldn't do that. You didn't want to at Renwick's, and you don't want to do it now."

"You're wrong." Jace spoke in a measured tone. "I have regretted not killing you every day since I let you go. My family is suffering and Clary is dead because I did not kill you that day. Dozens, maybe hundreds, are dead because I stayed my hand. I know you plan. I know you hope to slaughter almost every Shadowhunter in Idris. And I ask myself, how many more have to die before I do what I should have done on Blackwell's Island? No," he said. "I don't want to kill you. But I will. For the Lightwoods, the Shadowhunters, and mostly for Clary."

"Don't do this," said Valentine. "Please. I don't want to-"

"To die? No one wants to die, Father." The point of Jace's sword pressed against Valentine's heart. Jace's face was calm, the face of an angel dispatching divine justice. "Do you have any last words?"

"Jonathan-"

Blood spotted Valentine's shirt where the top of the blade rested. Jace's hand was steady. And Valentine looked afraid.

"Last words," hissed Jace. "What are they?"

Valentine raised his head. His black eyes were grave. "I'm sorry," he said. "I am so sorry." He stretched out a hand, as if he meant to reach out to Jace, even to touch him - his hand turned, plam up, the fingers opening - there was a silver flash and something flew towards him, which he caught in his hand and brought down.

It was the Mortal Sword. It left a tracery of black light on the air as Valentine drove the blade down into Jace's gut.

Jace's eyes flew wide. A look of disbelieving confusion passed over his face; he glanced down at himself, where Maellartach stuck grotesquely out of his stomach. Valentine drew his hand back then, jerking the sword from Jace. As if it was all that was holding him up, Jace fell to his knees. His dagger slid from his hands and hit the damp earth. He collapsed on the dirt, watching as Valentine turned around.

Valentine dipped the bloody sword over and over into Lake Lyn, chanting low and fast. The water of the lake was rippling as if a giant hand were stroking its fingers lightly over the surface. He stood slowly, Mortal cup in one hand, the Mortal sword in the oher. He drew his right hand back, spoke several words and threw the Cup. It shone like a falling star as it hurtled toward the water of the lake and vanished beneath the surface with a faint splash. He had the Mortal Sword poised, ready to throw it; he was chanting the last words of the summoning spell. He drew back his arm and let the Mortal Sword fly.

Maellartach hurtled end over end, a black and silver blur that joined soundlessly with the black and silver lake. A great plume went up from the place where it splashed down; a flowering of platinum water. The plume rose higher and higher, a geyser of molten silver, like rain falling upward. There was a great crashing noise, the sound of shattering ice, a glacier breaking - and then the lake seemed to blow apart, silver water exploding upward like a reverse hailstorm. And rising with the hailstorm came the Angel. He was full of glory, and Jace's eyes began to burn as if he was starring at the sun.

Valentine's hands had fallen to his sides. He was gazing upward with a rapt expression, a man watching his greatest dream become a reality. "Raziel," he Angel continued to rise, as if the lake were sinking away.

Then the angel spoke.

_It has been a thousand years since I was last summoned to this place. Jonathan Shadowhunter called on me then, and begged me to mix my blood with the blood of mortal men in a Cup and create a race of warriors who would rid this world of demonkind. I did all that he asked and told him I would do no more. Why do you call on me now, Nephilim?_

Valentine's voice was eager. "A thousand years have passed, Glorious One, but demonkind are still here."

_What is that to me? A thousand years for an angel pass between the blink of an eye and another._

"The Nephilim you created were a great race of men. For many years they valiantly battled to rid this plane of demon taint. But they have failed due to weakness and corruption in their ranks. I intend to return them to their former glory-"

_Glory? _The Angel sounded curious, as if the word were strange to him. _Glory belongs to God alone._

Valentine didn't waver. "The Clave as the first Nephilim created it exists no more. They have allied themselves with Downworlders, the demon-tainted non-humans who infest this world like fleas on the carcass of a rat. It is my intention to cleanse this world, to destroy every Downworlder along with every demon-"

_Demons do not possess souls. But as for the creatures you speak of, the Children of the Moon, Night, Lilith, and Faerie, all are souled. It seems that your rules as to what does and does not constitute a human being are stricter than our own. Do you intend to challenge heaven like that other Mornin gStar whose name you bear, Shadowhunter?_

"Not to challenge heaven, no Lord Raziel. To ally myself with heaven-"

_In a war of your making? We are heaven, Shadowhunter. We do not fight in your mundane battles._

"Lord Raziel. Surely you would not have allowed such a thing as a ritual by which you might be summoned to exist if you did not intend to be summoned. We Nephilim are your children. We need your guidance."

Now Raziel sounded amused. _Guidance? That hardly seems to be why you brought me here. You seek rather your own renown. _

"Renown," Valentine echoed. "I have given everything for this cause. My wife. My children. I have not withheld my sons. I have given everything for this - everything."

_I grow tired of your excuses. _The Angel opened his mouth and spat. Or at least that was how it seemed to Jace - that the Angel spat, and that what came from his mouth was a shooting spark of white fire, like a burning arrow. The arrow flew straight and true across the ater and buried itself in Valentine's chest.. Valentine collapsed and lay still- his mouth open in a soundless cry. His eyes fixed forever in a last look of incredulous betrayal. _That was the justice of heaven. I trust that you are not dismayed. _

The Angel hovered over Jace. _Valentine's dead, so his power to compel me to do one action is passed to you Jace Herondale. What do you want?_

Jace was confused. Herondale? He would piece that information together later. He tried to speak, but his wound ached.

_Ah yes, your wound. _Something brushed over him and his wound instantly stitched back together. There was not even a scar. _The battle on Broceling Plain is ending. Morgenstern's hold over his demons vanished with his death. Already many are fleeing; the rest will soon be destroyed. There are Nephilim riding to the shores of this lake at this very moment. If you have a request Shadowhunter, make it quick._

Jace didn't hesitate. He opened his mouth and said "Clary."

The Angel nodded and vanished in a flash of light. Jace was confused but decided to go back to the cottage where Clary's body was.


	9. Chapter 9

**This will be from Clary's perspective now... 3**

When she woke up, she was super confused. A blanket was tightly wrapped around her, covering her entire body including her head. The last thing she could remember was killing Sebastian and getting stabbed. Sitting up, she tore off the blanket and lifted her shirt. The wound was gone. All that remained was an ugly scar. _Who healed me? There was even demon poison in that wound..._

Looking at her surroundings, she noticed she was sitting on a small brown couch in a cottage or farm house. There was no one around so she stood up, but her legs gave out and she collapsed loudly. Footsteps echoed as Isabelle ran from one of the rooms carrying a sword. When she saw Clary, she dropped the sword and tears sprung from her eyes. "You! You're... you're alive? How's that possible?"

"What do you mean? I remember getting stabbed right before killing Sebastian, but I can't remember anything else," Clary said as Izzy helped her back onto the couch.

"Jace brought you here," Izzy said. "He found you and talked to you before you died. You don't remember this?"

"No," Clary said. "I'm still pissed at him anyways. Where is he? And how am I alive if I died?"

"He went to go kill Valentine, and my family and Magnus have gone to Alicante which is invaded with demons. I stayed behind with Max. And how you're alive, I don't know..."

Clary blanched. "Jace... Jace went after Valentine by himself... Where's Wayfarer? I have to go after Jace."

Max suddenly emerged from the room. "There's a horse coming up towards the cottage." Izzy told Max to stay there while Izzy put an arm around Clary and helped her out the front door. Izzy grinned at the sight, it was Jace riding back on Wayfarer with a huge grin when he saw Clary.

"He's alive..." Clary whispered relieved. She squirmed out of Izzy's grasp and grabbed the door frame before turning back inside. Using the wall for support she limped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Clary was not ready to face him, not yet. She was unsure of what they had said to each other before she died, but as far as she knew, things had not been resolved between them.

From beyond the door, she could here Izzy talking to Jace. A sudden bang on the door scared Clary, causing her to jump. Looking at herself in the mirror, she realized how much weight she had lost. Combing through her hair with her fingers, she couldn't look at her eyes, which were sucked back into her head and emotionless. "Clary," Jace's voice drifted through the door. His voice was packed full of emotion. "Please open the door."

Clary was silent for a moment before she asked "how am I alive?"

"Valentine nearly killed me and used my blood to summon the Angel Raziel. But the Angel murdered him and healed me. Since he still had to compel to someone's wishes, I was chosen and I asked for you."

A sob escaped Clary as her legs gave out once more and collapsed next to the bath tub. "Clary what was that?" Jace hollered worriedly through the door.

Another sob escaped Clary. Jace could have asked for anything and he'd asked for her. "If you don't answer I am going to break in." He was silent for a second before the door burst off its hinges and collapsed against the wall. Lunging through the opening was Jace. His shirt was torn and his blond hair was in a mess. Seeing that Clary was okay, he sat down next to her, scared to touch her in case she didn't want him.

"Isabelle told me you don't remember what we'd said to each other. You told about Ithuriel and what you'd seen and why you killed Sebastian. I apologized to you, but I will do it again. What I said, wasn't about you. I was describing me. I am reckless and don't think, I put people I love in dangerous situations and I am sorry. You did not deserve that anger, and I can't express how sorry I am." A tear leaked down his face.

"You're crying," Clary said as she wiped her own tears.

"Funny, that's what you said when you were dying too." Before Jace could say anything more, Clary flung herself into his arms. As she did, he wrapped his arms around her and scooped her into his arms before standing up and walking to one of the bedrooms. Kicking the door shut behind him, he sat on the bed and just held Clary as she cried.

"Clary. I need to tell you this now. I love you. I love you more than life itself. You are my angel, my motivation, and without you, life was bleak and a scary thought. Will you have me?" Jace asked.

Clary looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too Jace." They shared a passionate kiss as they held each other.


	10. Chapter 10

A loud knock on the door broke the two love birds apart. Before they could even question the person who knocked, her voice hollered in. "Okay, you guys have kissed and made up, now what are we going to do about the city being attacked?"

"Izzy," Clary groaned. "I've been dead all day and I am exhausted... Can the demons not wait until tomorrow?" Jace frowned down at Clary for that last comment.

"'Fraid not hon'." Izzy mocked back. "Now get your butts out here before I come get them."

Standing up, Clary, with aid from Jace, made her way over to the door and opened it. Izzy stood staring at them quizzically. "Isabelle." Jace started. "The demons are fleeing the city. The Angel Raziel told me that the demons are fleeing. In a few moments, I will not be surprised if the Clave come to fetch us."

Clary stiffened at the mention of the Clave, but Jace soothed her. He then added. "You need to create a portal and get out of here while you can. We will be safe, but that stunt you pulled the other day, well, the Clave will not be so forgiving."

"I am not leaving you," Clary said. Jace was about to argue so she held up her hand. "Jace Lightwood. For the past while you've been struggling to either get rid of me, leave me, or find me, or even bring me back from the dead. What in the Angel's name would allow you to think that I would let you leave me behind?"

Jace's jaw nearly hit the floor at Clary's statement. He was at a loss for words for a few seconds until a weak argument came to him. "It was for your safety."

"And look how damned well that turned out," Clary muttered. A look of hurt crossed Jace's face. Guilt flooded through her. "Oh Jace, I'm sorry I didn't mean to blame you."

Turning away from her, he looked out the window. "But those word's were true. If I hadn't done all those things I did, you wouldn't have gone through that experience... And you wouldn't have changed."

"Changed?" she echoed.

"Look at you, you've turned into one of us. You can defend yourself and you don't need me like you used to. But I have myself to blame for that."

Clary fumed. "JACE! SHUT UP! I have changed for the better. Do you realize how much I used to bag on myself for being so weak? It was my fault Alec nearly died by Madame Dorothea's hand. It is my fault Simon ended up a vampire. It is my fault that Valentine had gotten the cup. And that is only the beginning of my list! I need to change, and it would have happened anyways with or without your interference."

Isabelle coughed, reminding them that she was still there. Clary ducked past her and carefully used the wall to support her while she walked out of the room. She could here Izzy speaking to Jace, "Be careful Jace. You lost her once, don't lose her again." Clary was then to far to hear so she limped quietly out the door and spotted Wayfarer tied to a tree.

"Hey boy," she smiled. Surprisingly she had grown quite fond of the horse. He'd become a trust worthy friend of hers, even if he did used to belong to Sebastian... or Jonathan. It confused her. The name Jonathan didn't fit him, and the name Sebastian was never his to begin with. Shrugging, she pulled herself over to a nice patch of grass and lay down, leaning against Wayfarer who had lid down beside her. Sleep quickly overtook her.

"Clary, Clary wake up," she heard Izzy saying. Clary opened her eyes and found herself still laying against Wayfarer.

"How long was I asleep?" Clary inquired.

"Not long, but look," Izzy pointed in the direction of Alicante, where less that 1/4 mile away was what must have been the entire city of Shadowhunters. Leading them were cloaked figures. _The Concul and perhaps some Silent Brothers... _"Are you sure you do not wish to leave?"

Clary shook her head. "I will stay and accept my punishment. Where's Jace?"

"I'm right here," said Jace as he emerged from the cottage. "I'm sorry Clary. What you said caught me off guard."

"Nevermind that now!" Izzy scolded.

"She's right," Jace said. "I won't stand and watch you be arrested, or worse."

A laugh bubbled from her lips. "I do not fear the clave. Give me a steele." Jace handed her his steele which she drew an untouchable rune on herself and Jace, knowing that they were the only two in remote danger.

"You should fear the Clave," Jace scolded.

Another laugh escaped. "They are but pride filled scum who think they have the divine right of God to sit and dictate us Shadowhunters. I will not bring myself low enough to fear them."

"There's that change again," Izzy whispered. Clary ignored her and turned to face the fast approaching hoard. She intertwined her hand with Jace's and squeezed it.

The Clave stopped in front of them a few minutes later. Malachi stood in the front. "Clarissa Morgenstern," he hissed with hatred. "You are under arrest."

"Over my dead body," Jace hissed back. Clary raised a hand to him, silencing him.

"Malachi, lovely to see you again. And yet again, I get to disappoint you. Today, you will get no new prisoners."

"But I will, for I have something to use against you today. Leverage." As Malachi said that, he urged a guard forward and struggling from the guard's arms, was Simon.


	11. Chapter 11

"Simon," Clary whispered as she stumbled backwards as if she'd been pushed. He stood staring at her with a fearful expression as two members of the Gard held each of his arms. His hair was a mess, his fangs protruded from his mouth and his clothes were torn up. He looked like he'd been to hell and back.

Jace grasped Clary's arm in a sturdy grip to keep her upright. "How did you get him here?" Clary asked in pure shock.

Malachi grinned at his victory. "We had the Silent Brothers in New York pick him up. He was there defenseless after all. So now, Clarissa Morgenstern, will you come willingly?"

"Don't do it Clary!" Simon yelled quickly. "They'll lock you up in Silent Ci-" He was cut off as a guard punched him in the gut, causing him to dry heave.

"SIMON!" Clary fumed as she broke free from Jace's grasp. Before she could get to Simon, one of the guards held a seraph blade to his throat.

"Choose wisely Clarissa," Malachi said with a huge smile. Clary's eyes searched the crowd, but she couldn't see Alec, Maryse, or Robert.

"Where are the Lightwoods?" she asked. Jace looked around and also noticed their absence.

One of the Gard stepped forward. She was a tall woman with grey hair tied into a tight ponytail. Her Shadowhunter gear was torn, like many of the others. On her left cheek was a small cut from a demon, Clary assumed. "We ran into unexpected interference during the demon infestation. Maryse, Robert, and there boy are there with them now."

"Who's here?" Clary voiced.

"You do not need to know. Its none of your concern. Now are you coming with us, or shall we kill your vampire friend here," Malachi hissed.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Clary walked towards Malachi. Jace lunged to stop her, but several guards went to restrain him, soon realizing he had the untouchable rune.

"Slit the rune," Malachi told to Jace and Clary as the guard pressed the blade further into Simon's neck.

"Jace," Clary whispered gently. "I'll escape somehow." The two of them wrecked the untouchable rune and before Clary could hug Jace good-bye, several guards began dragging her away. "I'll come back to you Jace!"

Inwardly, Jace swore that he would save her. He watched helplessly as the guards put binding runes on her and dragged her back towards Alicante. He turned to Malachi and the remaining Shadowhunters. "Where are you taking her?"

"She will be locked up in our Silent City," Malachi chuckled as he turned around and with the Gard walked back towards the city. Cursing, Jace turned back inside the cottage where Izzy looked at him disappointedly.

"What?" he demanded.

Izzy slapped him. "You practically just handed her over to them. You didn't fight to keep her."

When Izzy reached up to hit him again, he caught her hand in his. "Isabelle. I would not have stood a chance, and then the Inquisitor would not have even told me anything about where they are keeping her. But now I know where she is and I will go break her out."

A blush spread across Izzy's cheeks. "Oops. Sorry. But how do you intend to break her out of Silent City."

Jace grinned. "I'm going to use trickery. Clary will just have to hold up for a week or two down there."

"That's a lot to ask of her," Izzy gasped. "I remember how you were just after one night down there."

"Clary will be fine. She's strong and she knows that I will come for her."

"If you're sure. Let's go back to Alicante now. I'll get Max."

Jace grabbed Wayfarer, and helped Izzy and Max onto him, while Jace led him from the ground. _Hang on for a little while Clary. I'll come get you, its just going to take me a while... _


	12. Chapter 12

For an hour she was dragged, poked and prodded as she stumbled with her hands tightly bound back to Alicante. Simon was being dragged somewhere behind her. Constantly the Gard teased her for being the murderer of her brother. She'd guessed they all now knew that Sebastian was her real brother. When they got to the city, she was dismayed at the damage of the city. Most of the buildings were burned or falling apart. Bodies lay scattered around of women, children, and men Shadowhunters. Blood practically poured down the streets. Simon was dragged away from the group and into a different building. Clary trusted that they wouldn't kill him so she let her mind wander elsewhere, observing the damage done to the city.

"Do you see this damage that your father enlisted upon us?" Malachi hissed. "Since he is not here to punish, we as the Clave have decided to punish his only child alive to a lifetime in the Silent City. But first we must take you to the Hall of Accords to see our visitors. They are curious to see the criminal we went to retrieve. We did not tell them it was you."

Clary would have spit at him, but the binding rune also kept her mouth shut. Curiosity bit at her as she wondered who these visitors were. Shaking it off, her mind moved off to different matters. Sadness filled her as she thought of how easily Jace had let her go. After she'd silenced his arguments the first time, he hadn't defended her at all. _Oh well. It saved him from the same fate. But either way, I will escape_. The Gard had taken her weapons and steele, but one thing they hadn't found, was in her bra was Jace's steele which she had stole from him earlier. He didn't even know she had it.

She was marched up the Hall's stepped and brought through the wrecked doors. Inside was a ginormous amount of people who weren't all Shadowhunters. Most of them had wounds, some minor, some serious. All their backs were turned away as they focused on a man who stood on the stage talking to them all. Clary's eyes bulged as she saw that it was Luke talking to them. She struggled with the Gard, wanting to run to him but there gripped tightened on her and one slapped her. At the sound of the slap, everyone turned around.

"Clary!" Luke's voice hollered as he jumped off the stage and limp-ran over to her. "What is the meaning of this?"

Malachi smirked. "Your daughter broke some of our prisoners free, and challenged us. Also, someone must me punished for Valentine's destruction and she is the only relative alive."

"You killed Sebastian?" Luke asked. Clary nodded. "And Valentine?" She shook her head at this. "Jace?" She nodded once again.

Her anger at Luke suddenly resurfaced at being abandoned by him. She looked away as angry tears came forth. Luke shoved aside the two guards who held her and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered in her ear. "I didn't leave you. I just went to get my pack for aid as I knew Valentine was going to attack. I'm sorry. I should have been here for you."

Clary wanted to hug him back and tell him all that has happened, but the guards tore Luke off of her and grabbed her arms. "Where are you taking her?" Luke demanded angry.

"Our Silent City prison," Malachi said with another evil grin.

Luke's hair stood on end and his face paled. "She does not deserve that! I won't allow it." Clary shook her head and mentally pleaded at him to let her go. She knew the guards couldn't see her so she winked at Luke, informing him that she had a plan.

"There's nothing you can do about it. She's going there now,"

Luke growled but said nothing as the proceeded to drag Clary through the Hall. They brought her down many flights of stairs to the bottom floor. The prison was huge and dark. Non-human things moaned in the various cells. Fear coursed through her as she realized many of them were demons. They brought her to the opposite wall where they her in a cell and locked a manacle around her left ankle. They left the binding rune on her, so her wrists were stuck together and she couldn't open her mouth.

Shortly, she was left by herself with the creatures that lurked in the neighboring cells. _I guess I should stay down here for at least a day or two before I work on escaping... _


	13. Chapter 13

It was mid afternoon on the third day that Clary began to attempt her escape. Using her bound hands, she carefully pushed the steele, which lay between her breasts, up and out of her shirt. It echoed loudly as it hit the floor and she covered it with her leg in case the guards had heard the noise and would come down to see what it was.

When no guards came, she picked the steele up awkwardly between her hands, which were bound at the wrist, and began to wreck the rune that bound them. In a few seconds, her hands were unbound and she flexed them. Her mouth was tight from being shut for three days, so she moved in around, wincing as some of the muscles pulled. Next, she used the steele to break open the manacle around her ankle. When she was finally free, Clary heard the guards coming down the steps towards the prison. She put the steele back and situated the manacle so it looked like she was still stuck to the wall. Pressing her wrists together and closing her mouth, she leaned back against the wall.

There were two guards, both young and male. They were dressed in gear and hand weapons tied to there belts. In their hands was her meal; bread and water. In the three days she'd been there, she hadn't eaten, not trusting the food to not be poisoned. She had caved and drank some of the water, for if she was to get out of here, she couldn't be dehydrated. She assumed that she had probably lost five to eight pounds since she arrived. Her bones were beginning to jut out, as she was already getting dangerously thin when she arrived, from being constantly on the move, and dead for a while.

As soon as the guards left, she stood up and used a rune to open the cell door, and then drew an invisibility rune on herself. Silently, she snuck out of the cells, and practically ran out. To be honest to herself, she had been petrified down there. The demons were always moaning or making creepy sounds, and some even talked to her and described in horrific detail how they wished to eat her. Shaking it off, she ran silently back up to the main room of the Hall and stopped at the sight.

The room was packed solid with Shadowhunters, Luke's pack, and even Raphael's vampire clan. On the stage stood Malachi as he tried to calm the crowd who were all arguing with each other. "QUIET!" shouted Malachi. "Why can't you all be like Jace right now? He, along with myself, seem to be the only one's who aren't conflicted with Clarissa Morgenstern's punishment."

Those words echoed in Clary's head. What did he mean? Jace was ok with her punishment. Her eyes scanned the crowd, until she spotted Jace sitting against the wall with an arm around Aline as he whispered in her ear. He looked happy, but there were dark circles under his eyes, and he was pale. Clary could hear her heart break. _JACE! _she wanted to scream. _What are you doing with her? Have you moved on from me already?_

Her eyes darted to the Lightwoods who all glared at Jace furiously. Then in another corner, Magnus stood making out with Alec. Clary had to do a double take at this. Some were looking at them, but most were too distracted. Inwardly she congratulated Alec and Magnus for coming out about this status, and she then realized that they must have came out about it before today, as Maryse only sparred Alec one small glance.

Luke's voice raged loudly in the silence. "Malachi, you've got no right to have my daughter locked up down there!" Even in her heartbreak, she felt her heart jump at being called Luke's daughter. She wanted to go hug him.

"She is not your daughter!" Malachi yelled.

"But she is mine!" hollered a voice from the entrance. Clary's eyes flew over there and she couldn't help but gasp. Her mother stood in the entrance in Shadowhunter gear. Her hair fell around her in waves, and her eyes were icy cold as she glared down Malachi.

"Jocelyn?" Luke gasped before running over to her and embracing her. "How?"

Jocelyn looked at Magnus, who was now standing with an arm around Alec. "Magnus and my daughter." Her eyes darted to Jace and her glare turned harder. "You! I've been informed you were dating my daughter, and look how quickly you've moved on. You may not me Valentine's blood son, but you're just like him." Clary could see Jace wince, and tears began to flood as she realized he really did move on. Forgetting her mother and Luke, she ran out of the room loudly sobbing. Everyone herd and fell silent as they looked around but no one could identify the sobbing.

Clary didn't care if they found out she was gone. She ran out the door and spotted Wayfarer standing tied against the hall. Jace must have rode him here. Quickly wrecking the invisibility rune, she jumped onto him and urged him into a gallop out of the city. Leaning forward with her head on his neck, she let him run freely, not caring where he went. Her tears soaked his mane as he strode long and hard, leaving the city behind them in his dust.

For an hour Wayfarer continued running. She realized he had brought her to the Wayland Manor. "You genius horse. No one will look for us here." She actually brought him inside the manor with her, and she made herself comfy upstairs in one of the bedrooms with Wayfarer resting in the corner. The truth of Jace's moving on hit her hard again, and tears racked her body. For hours she cried, soaking her clothes and the pillow on the bed. When her last tear fell, one of her favorite songs came to mind, and it gave her strength.

She began to sing, lulling Wayfarer to sleep.

_I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle_  
_Laying down on the bathroom floor_  
_My loneliness was a rattle in the windows_  
_You said you don't want me anymore_

_And you left me  
Standing on a corner crying,  
Feeling like a fool for trying  
I don't even remember  
Why I'm wasting all these tears on you  
I wish I could erase our memory  
'Cause you didn't give a damn about me  
Oh, finally I'm through  
Wasting all these tears on you  
These tears on you_

You ain't worth another sleepless night  
And I'll do everything I gotta do to get you off my mind  
'Cause what you wanted I couldn't give  
What you did, boy, I'll never forget

And you left me  
Standing on a corner crying  
Feeling like a fool for trying  
I don't even remember  
Why I'm wasting all these tears on you  
I wish I could erase our memory  
'Cause you didn't give a damn about me  
Oh, finally I'm through  
Wasting all these tears on you  
These tears on you

And you left me  
Standing on a corner crying  
Feeling like a fool for trying  
I don't even remember  
Why I'm wasting all these tears on you  
I wish I could erase our memory  
'Cause you didn't give a damn about me  
Oh, finally I'm through  
Wasting all these tears on you  
Oh, oh, these tears on you

I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle  
Laying down on the bathroom floor.

When she finished, she fell asleep, swearing to herself that she would never shed a tear again for Jace Herondale.


	14. Chapter 14

For several days, Clary stayed in the manor. Spending her days reading in the library, or hunting game for her to eat. Wayfarer stayed inside with her, except for two hours in the morning, and two hours at night where he stayed outside to graze. On the fifth day, she sat cleaning a rabbit she'd snared earlier that morning. Dropping the rabbit carcass, she stood up. Over these past few days, her personality at shifted immensely. She knew now that she was ready to go face everyone again. Clary wanted to see her mom, and Luke.

So she saddled up Wayfarer, and together the two of them set out, this time at a walk towards Alicante. On the walk there, twice they had to change paths as they spotted search parties on horse back. Clary assumed it was the Gard looking to re-imprison her. They made it to the city by dusk, and Clary managed to sneak in unnoticed. Intelligently, she used the back allies to find her way to Amatis' house, going undetected. The house had been sparred from damage. She was thankful that Amatis wouldn't have to move like several of the other Shadowhunter families.

Walking up the back steps, she lightly rapped on the door. Luke opened the door and they both did a double take at each other. Luke looked terrible. His beard was scraggly, his hair was greasy, he was pale and his fingernails were bitten down to the quick. His shirt was crooked and dirty, and he had a few bruises on his arms. "_Clary!_" he said astonished. She gave a small smile and nodded. Luke grabbed her and enveloped her in a hug and shut the door behind them.

"Luke who is it?" her mother's voice wafted out from one of the rooms. Luke was too busy hugging her in relief to answer, so Jocelyn came out from the kitchen, followed by Amatis. "Clary?"

Luke let her go. "Hi mom," Clary whispered. Jocelyn ran at her and Clary hugged her back but ended the hug quickly. "Why did you never tell me about this?"

Jocelyn blanched. "We can discuss it later, but right now you need to tell us where you've been. The clave, Luke's pack, Raphael's clan, and the entire Shadowhunter race have been out looking for you."

Clary told them of her escape and how she had to leave to be alone for a while after what Jace had done.

"Oh Clary, Jace did what he had to do to protect you. But I'm sure he will want to explain that to you himself," Luke said as he hugged her once more.

"I don't want to speak with him," Clary said firmly. They didn't push it. They all went to the kitchen and had a pizza that Amatis pulled out of the oven.

They talked about recent events before Clary said she was tired, and the brought her to the room she stayed in when she was here with Amatis when she recovered from Lake Lyn. She didn't bother changing before she collapsed onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry for such a short chapter...**


	15. Chapter 15

The following morning, Clary woke up and went downstairs. Luke, Jocelyn, and Amatis were sitting around the table. She made a cup of much missed coffee and sat down with them. "Good morning," they all said at once, causing them all to laugh.

"So," Clary started. "Are the Clave going to lock me up?"

"No," Luke answered. "After you left, everyone got mad at Malachi, and he had to cave. He finally said that when you were found, you would not be re-imprisoned."

Clary smiled. "That's good." Shuddering, she continued. "It was freaky down there. The demons they have down there are crazy."

Jocelyn frowned, as did Luke. "I could kill Malachi for locking you up in there," Luke said as he banged his fist.

"I still can't believe you got out with Jace's steele, and he didn't even know you had it," Amatis said in awe. Clary would have smiled in pride, but at Jace's name, she frowned.

"So you are free to leave and explore Alicante. If you'd like to know, the Lightwoods are staying at the Hall of Accords, along with many of the other Shadowhunters. Either way, we have to go right now to announce that you're back so that they don't keep sending out search parties," Jocelyn said.

They all freshened up and got dressed. Within two hours, they were walking towards the accord hall, Clary wearing a cloak over her gear so that no one would recognize her. She didn't want to run into Jace, at least, not yet.

In the Hall, they had Malachi assemble everyone, so the giant bell was rung and within fifteen minutes, the hall was packed. From her place in the shadows, Clary spotted the Lightwoods but Jace wasn't with them. It took her a second to see him, but what she saw sparked her anger, but she refused to let the tears fall. He was leaning against the wall and Aline was with him. She saw her turn and peck him on the lips and turn to go speak with another Shadowhunter girl.

"Everyone," Malachi said silencing the room. "Our luck has turned. Yesterday, Clarissa Morgenstern found her way back to Alicante." The crowd burst up in conversation, and Clary watched Jace stand up straight and walk towards the stage.

"Where is she?" many people asked, most of whom she didn't know.

Clary walked forward and removed her cloak hood. Many smiled, although some glared at her, as she looked around the room. Luke walked up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. She could feel Jace's eyes on her, but she refused to look at him. "I left to be alone for a few days. A break from everything was much needed after my stay in that wretched prison," Clary said loudly. Turning around, she strolled back out of the Hall, Jocelyn, Luke, and Amatis following behind.

Jace ran after them once they were outside. "Clary!" he hollered. She halted and didn't turn to face him. The adults watched her closely to see what she would do. "Clary? What's wrong?" Jace slowed and stopped all together as Clary never turned around.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore Jace. I feel that Aline may be better suited for you girlfriend," Clary said in a dead tone.

Jace blanched and grabbed Clary's hand. "I see you mother or Luke never explained. It was necessary for me to fake being interested in Aline so that the Gard would believe I was over you and wouldn't try to break you out. That was the only way I could have rescued you."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Clary yelled, shaking Jace's hand off. "I saw her kiss you in there just now."

"Clary, that was my fault," said a feminine voice from behind them. Clary recognized it as Aline, but didn't turn around. "I knew we were just faking, but I love Jace, so I kissed him anyways. He doesn't reciprocate my feelings, trust me."

Clary didn't answer, she just said "Either way, I think we need a break." She walked ahead and went back to Amatis' house with the adults.


	16. Chapter 16

"Clary," Luke said in disappointment as they entered Amatis' house. "That was mean of you."

"Mean of me? He kissed another girl! And I know he apologized for this a while ago, but you should have heard some of the stuff he said to me when I went to see him right after you left. It was terrible. I've almost forgiven him for it," Clary snapped back.

"You've changed a lot," Jocelyn observed as she sat down on the sofa. Clary sat in the love seat while Luke sat with her mother. Amatis excused herself and went out to run some errands.

"Where is Simon?" Clary asked suddenly remembering her friend.

Luke was the one who answered. "He went back to New York with my pack, and Raphael's clan this morning. He was going to come talk to you, but he never had the chance."

Sadness enveloped her further as she thought of how long it might be till she saw Simon again. "You should go speak with Jace," Jocelyn whispered.

"Clary, you didn't see him that day when you vanished. When the Clave announced that you were gone, and then Jace found Wayfarer missing, he went crazy. He actually had to be restrained at one point, because he believed that you may have been possessed down there. The Clave forgave him for his actions, but you must believe me when I say this, he was broken without you, and I cannot imagine him right now," Luke said in a low tone.

_Jace, how can you expect me to believe this? You must have realized that if I saw the two of you that I would jump to this conclusion. _Clary was conflicted. She believed them about how Jace did it for her, but on the other hand it appalled her that he would resort to that. "Do you both think I should go see him?"

The two adults shared a look. Jocelyn was the one who spoke. "Clary, I won't tell you what to do especially in this subject." Luke and her mother left her alone to think.

Her heart hurt when she thought about seeing Jace and Aline, but her heart hurt the most when she thought of a heartbroken Jace sitting alone. Standing up she whispered "I'm coming Jace." Running after Luke, she hollered "LUKE! Where do you think Jace is?"

Luke smiled. "Get Wayfarer and ride out to that old cottage that you guys stayed at. I have a feeling he may have gone there to be alone." Thanking him, Clary grabbed Wayfarer and galloped out of the city towards the cottage.

When Clary got to the Cottage, she quickly tied up Wayfarer and ran inside. "Jace?" Looking through some of the rooms she kept searching until she found him in one of the spare rooms.

He was asleep on the bed wearing only his jeans. Golden locks splayed out over the pillow and his chest rose and fell in silent breathing. Runes covered his very muscular upper body that she couldn't help admire. The dark circles under his eyes were prominent, and she could see the lines he got on his face when he was troubled, but other than that he looked like a sleeping angel.

She watched him for a few minutes before sitting down on the floor. Jace looked too peaceful for her to wake up so she shut her eyes and decided to take a quick nap against the wall until he woke up. For an hour she dozed on and off until she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

When she woke up, the sun had set and it was pitch black inside the cottage. Jace's breathing from the bed was the only sound, other than her own. _He must not have slept for almost the entire time I was gone. _Sadness entered her as she realized it was her fault that he went through so much. _I'm sorry Jace._

Clary's stomach growled quietly so she stood up to go search for something to eat. Her bones and muscles ached from sleeping on the floor but she shook it off and left the room, shutting the door softly behind her. In the kitchen, there was very little food, except for a few cans of soup. Reading the labels, she picked up a can of chicken noodle and put it into a pot, setting it on the stove at medium heat. Leaning against the counter she tormented herself for causing Jace so much pain. Tears made their way down Clary's face. _Damn. I swore to myself I would shed no more tears for him... Oh well. I deserve torment after the pain I caused him. _

When her soup was done, she sat down and ate half of it, saving the other half for Jace when he woke up. It started to rain outside, so she caved and brought Wayfarer inside, placing him quietly in one of the spare rooms. She un-tacked Wayfarer and went to fetch a hair brush from the bathroom and a rag. Then she went outside and found a small but thick stick. Going back to Wayfarer, she brushed through his mane and tail, and washed him down with the rag, getting all the grime and sweat off from the past few days that he had been her mount. Looking at the feet, she found it daunting to try to pick them out. Never had she cleaned a horses feet but she guess that she should try.

Bending down, she grasped Wayfarer's front leg and it automatically came up. "Good boy," she crooned. Gently she picked out the rocks and mud, and stayed away from the top of the hoof where he had jerked his leg away when she scrapped against it. After cleaning out all four of his feet, she noticed how dirty she was, and the room was. "Oh well, nothing I can do about the room." With that done, she went into the bathroom and very quietly cleaned herself up, and changed into a summer dress she found in a hamper. It was the only article from the hamper that fit her well enough was that dress. She assumed it was Isabelle's.

Her hair she just quickly washed in the sink and braided it into pigtails on either side of her face. Satisfied, she rinsed out her mouth and scrubbed her face before going to check on Wayfarer. He stood there watching her as she lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was well rested, so sleep wasn't an option. Standing up, she decided to peak in on Jace. When she opened the door, he wasn't in the room.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16 was edited and changed greatly on 1/1/14. I suggest re-reading it, so you understand what is happening here.**

"Jace?" Clary's heart pumped. Where could he have gone? She flipped around and stood in the hallway. "JACE?"

"Looking for me?" said a male voice. Turning, she saw Jace walking from the bathroom with a towel tied tightly around his waist. A crimson blush flooded her cheeks as she could help but admire his body. His hair was slicked back from being wet, and she couldn't help but follow the water droplets with her eyes when they trailed down his chest and fell beneath his towel.

Heart thumping, she said "You startled me." Jace let out an apologetic grin but said nothing.

"Go get dressed, I can't say what needs to be said with you distracting me like that," Clary said. Jace said nothing again and went into one of the spare rooms shutting the door behind him.

Clary went and sat down on one of the couches, dropping her head into her hands. A few tears slid down her face as she thought about Jace's haunted expression. _Did I really do that to you Jace? You look as broken as I was, if not more. But you honestly should have realized that this would have been the conclusion I would have jumped to if I saw you and Aline together._

She heard Jace's near silent foot steps as he walked into the living room and sat down across from her. Looking up at him, she met his haunted eyes with her teary ones. "I'm sorry," her voice cracked. "When I broke out of that wretched, and very frightful, prison, I came up to find you saying that you didn't want me anymore. That you didn't care if I was locked up. Can you seriously blame me for thinking that those words were true?"

Jace opened his mouth but Clary stopped him. "No, just listen to what I need to say. After I saw that display and saw my mom alive, I ran. I took Wayfarer, and went to stay at the Wayland manor for several days. When I was finally out of tears to shed, I decided to come back, to see my mom and Luke. I snuck into the city and stayed with them for the night. The following morning, I went to announce my return and then I saw Aline kiss you. That's why I turned you down when you came after me yesterday. I'm so sorry Jace." She kept eye contact with him the entire time but when she finished, there was no change in his expression so she put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry."

Her head shot up when Jace spoke. "Here I am, ready with a speech to meant to apologize to you and get you back, and instead you apologize to me. I do not blame you for the conclusion you got. It was the only plan I could come up with to get the Clave to trust me so I could go break you out."

Clary gave a small smile. "That plan was a good one, but I hate to tell you this; I wouldn't have made it through the weeks it would have taken to get the Clave to trust you. That prison was horrific. Demons who have spent many years down there were always talking to me, describing in horrific detail the things they wished to do to me. I wouldn't eat the food, for fear it was poisoned. If I didn't have your steele, I would have died down there. I would not have been able to wait for you, not down there."

Jace's expression turned pained as he stood up. Clary watched him closely as he sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry. Sorry what you've been through and that it was by my hand that it happened."

Her eyes found his and she gave him a hard look. "Don't ever blame yourself for me being locked up. It was a punishment I deserved for my actions against the cave."

"Don't ever think that," his suddenly icy voice startling her. "You could do nothing that would cause you to deserve being locked up in that place."

"So does this mean we are back together?" Clary asked hopefully. Jace grinned and pressed his lips against hers before mumbling: "Yes, yes it does."


	18. Chapter 18

So I have decided which one is going to be the bad guy, so prepare yourself for the ride. ;)

Clary and Jace spent the rest of the day in each others arms, not ready to head back to Alicante quite yet. For the majority of it, they talked or made out, not moving from the bedroom. At dusk, they heard a rustling coming from one of the rooms. There was a banging noise and the sound of something kicking the wall. Jace stood up protectively. "I'll be right back." He pulled a dagger from his belt and was about to walk forward when Clary burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

After catching her breath, she snorted and said "that's just Wayfarer. I put him in one of the rooms because I felt bad for him to be outside. I totally forgot he was there."

Jace slid the dagger back and let out a small grin. Turning, he walked into the room where the noises came from and led Wayfarer out of it. He stopped in front of Clary. "This horse can be set free outside you know."

"Won't he run?"

"No," Jace smirked. "All Shadowhunter's horses are trained to stay close by and to come back when they here their master whistle."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Jace! Clary! I know your in there!" called Izzy's voice from beyond the door.

Jace went over and opened the door. All of the Lightwoods were there; Max, Robert, Maryse, Alex, and Izzy. "Why do you have a horse in here?" Maryse questioned.

Clary spoke up blushing profusely. "That was my doing. I felt bad to leave him outside, and Jace was sleeping like the dead."

"And whose fault was that?" Jace said giving her a look. Those words stung Clary and she looked away. She knew it was her fault and still felt bad for causing him so much pain.

Izzy looked at Clary and then at Jace. "You still haven't forgiven her fully yet?"

"Of course I have!" Jace said, stunned.

Alec piped up. "Then why would you say that?"

"Honestly, you guys know me well enough to know that I'm a cocky ass," he said with a grin before giving Clary a big grin.

"Anyways," Maryse interrupted. "Magnus is going to make a portal and the clave have lowered the wards for a half hour so that we may cross through."

"What about my parents? I m-mean my mom and Luke," Clary said, correcting herself. A small smile grew on Maryse's face as she admired the love Clary felt for Luke.

"You needn't worry about them. They are going to stay with Amatis for a while longer. They've instructed me that if you wish to, you may move into the institute and continue your training to become a Shadowhunter, however, you have been deemed experienced by the clave and you may start going on demon hunts with Jace, Alec, and Isabelle."

A huge grin flew across Clary's face, while Jace frowned and said "No! No she can't. Not right now."

Eyebrows turning down, Clary looked at Jace. "What do you mean?" Her voice showed all the hurt she felt. Not only had she proved that she could fight, but she had killed Sebastian single handed.

Jace's angry expression looked down at her. "You will not fight. There is no way I will allow it, you are not ready and refuse to take you. You will only get in the way."

"JACE!" Izzy shouted, but Clary held up her hand.

"Here we go again," Alec muttered.

Robert interrupted. "Jace, Clary is more than ready. She killed Sebastian and has tons of experience. Also, she has a very good aspect about her; she is a friend of Luke, Simon, the Seelie Queen, and Magnus. Downworlders will support her wherever she goes. We need her now."

"No." Jace said sternly, glaring at Robert and Maryse coldly.

Clary didn't have the energy to argue, so she turned to Maryse and smiled. "Is it ok if we post-pone my return? I feel that Jace needs time to wrap his head around this, and I will return with my mother and Luke when they wish to leave."

When Jace opened his mouth to argue further, Clary turned on him. "Don't say something you'll regret," she hissed icily. Everyone, including Jace, took a step back from her as her anger became visible. When she turned back to Maryse, she smiled again. Maryse nodded.

"See you guys soon," and with that said, she grabbed Wayfarer from Jace and led him outside. When she mounted, she felt someone grab her wrist. Looking down, Jace stood before her with a broken expression.

"I'm sorry Clary. I lost you once, I can't lose you again. That is why it is so hard for me to allow you in battle," he whispered gently.

Clary showed no emotion. "I came back to you, didn't I? You'll never lose me, but you must realize that I am a Shadowhunter too."

"Come back with me Clary." She nodded in response and allowed Jace to take her off of Wayfarer. Instead of putting her down, Jace held her bridal style and went back inside the cabin, Wayfarer following obediently behind.

In a few short minutes, a portal appeared just outside the cabin. Together, everyone jumped through, including Wayfarer.


	19. Chapter 19

They all stepped out of the portal and came out just in front of the Institute in New York. Magnus stood in front of them as he closed up the portal. Clary hung tight to Wayfarer as she smiled greatly. "I honestly thought I would never see this place again! It's so good to be back!"

Magnus approached them and didn't look at anyone; he only had eyes for Alec. Scooping Alec up in his arms, everyone looked away blushing. When Magnus set him down, he turned to everyone and said "Pleasure to see that you are all alright. I really must be going as I have much to do today." He snapped his fingers and was gone in a flash.

"Short and sweet," Izzy mumbled as she walked up the Institute's steps.

"Um Jace?" Clary asked.

"Mhmm," he murmured as he looked down at her. She pointed to Wayfarer and he laughed. "We have a horse stable out back. It only houses two horses but we have plenty of stalls." Jace led her around back and she halted in her tracks.

The stables was a magnificent building that was attached to the institute. From the outside, you couldn't tell it was a stable except for the hay stacked out front, or the horses in the pasture grazing. The two horses were tall draft cross breeds with coats that shone like gold. The only difference that Clary could see between the two, was that one had a slightly darker mane then the other. "This is Xanthos and Balios. You may put Wayfarer in with them."

Jace took off Wayfarer's tack and then Clary led the horse into the pasture. When he was greeted by the other horses, Clary couldn't help but notice how massive Xanthos and Balios were in muscle comparison. Wayfarer was slightly taller, but with a slender build; a warmblood. "See you later," she said as she locked the gate behind her and walked back over to Jace.

Together they walked up into the institute and smiled. It was so great to be back. Heading up the stairs, Jace showed her to her room which had a bathroom attached. They parted ways, both wanting to shower and freshen up. Once Jace was gone, she found a set of clothing that Izzy left out for her and went to shower. Turning the hot water on, she stripped and stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind her. The hot water cascaded over her as she used various shampoos and soaps that lined the wall.

Her mind was running a mile a minute as she thought about Jace's reaction to going demon hunting with them. _Why was he so defensive? Even the Clave thinks I am ready, which means that I am. I won't get in the way. I heard Izzy say that she needs some action so we are going out tonight. I'll prove it to Jace that I can be as good as he rest of them. _

When she finished, she wrapped her hair and body in a towel before brushing her teeth and drying off. When she finished drying off, there was a knock at her door before Izzy burst in, just after Clary finished securing her towel. "Jeez Izzy! What is the point of knocking if you are just going to barge in anyways?"

"Come on! I'm going to get you ready for demon hunting tonight! I've decided that you get to be the bait," Izzy said with a grin. Clary gulped. _Bait?_

"Will Jace be okay with that?"

Izzy smirked. "No, but you need to show him what you can do, now come on!"

Izzy led Clary into her room, where she sat Clary down at the vanity. For over an hour, Izzy did her hair and make up, without letting Clary look in the mirror. Then she dressed Clary in a super sexy outfit.

When she was done, she pointed to a mirror and told Clary to look. Clary gasped at her reflection. Her eyes were smoky and looked enlarged by the eye liner. Her lips were done with bright red lip stick and her hair cascaded down across her shoulders in fire-red waves. The outfit scared her most of all. Wearing fishnet tights, she had a tight back dress on that barely covered her but and a mini leather jacket over top. Around her neck was a blood red pendant of a cross. Last, Izzy had put her into thigh high 3 inch heels that she had to practice walking in.

"Oh my god!" Izzy shrieked as she clapped her hands. "Jace is going to be in for a treat tonight as he watches you seduce a demon to its death!"

Clary jerked back at that last statement. "You know you scare me sometimes, right?"

Izzy grinned and then did her own hair and make up and got changed. Izzy curled her hair and put it in a ponytail, leaving a few strands to frame her face. She them wore black leather pants and a tight black belly button shirt with a mini leather jacket like Clary. On her feet she work knee high boots.

Grinning to each other, they hid their weapons among their clothing. In Clary's jacket she had a seraph blade and a few daggers. In her boots were several more small but deadly knives. There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Come in," Izzy hollered. Jace and Alec emerged into the room, both looking at the girls in awe. Alec blushed and looked away, but Jace's eyes racked up and down Clary's body, causing her to blush a deep crimson red.

Grinning, Jace said "Izzy, I am giving you full power over Clary's wardrobe." Izzy squealed, while Clary shook her head and walked up to Jace. Both him and Alec wore jeans but Jace had on a leather jacket, while Alec wore his signature black hoodie.

"Who's playing bait tonight?" Alec asked between the two girls.

Jace said "Isabelle," at the same time Izzy said "Clary."

Anger flashed across Jace's face. "No! She is not going to be the bait on her first time out."

"There is nothing you can do to sway us Jace," Clary said as she walked past him and Alec out into the hall, dragging Izzy behind her. Izzy giggled as she motioned for the guys to follow.

"You've got to be joking. I barely want you to come and now you want to be the bait?" Jace demanded as he grabbed Clary's arm gently but firmly.

Clary ignored him and started chatting with Izzy as the walked to Pandemonium, the demon hot spot. Jace walked next to Alec, fuming. When they got to Pandemonium, they walked inside and split up, looking for any signs of demons among the dancing crowd. Clary danced, blending in as she worked her way around. Finally she spotted a guy who looked human, except for pointed ears and a forked tongue. Looking around, she couldn't find any of her friends, so she assumed they were watching her from somewhere hidden, and decided to go after the demon herself.


	20. Chapter 20

Clary sashayed as she danced slowly towards the demon, giving him an alluring smile when he looked at her. Wiggling her finger, motioning for him to follow her, she turned and began walking away. Before she got three steps ahead, the demon grabbed her from behind, flipping her around. He held her tightly as he pressed his body against hers. Keeping her cool she smirked and said "I'm Clare."

The demon's forked tongue licked his lips as he looked down at her cleavage and back up at her face, sending a creepy shiver down her spine. "I'm Damion," he said as he moved them to the beat of the music, slowly bringing them out of the crowd and to the wall. Pressing her into the wall, he smashed his lips against hers. Revolted, she pushed him off of her.

"I don't kiss on the first date," she said as she wiped her hands across her mouth, revealing blood. "You bit me!"

"Little Shadowhunter, did you think I wouldn't know it was you? You play the oldest trick on me? I am a demon and you believe you can trick me?" Grabbing her by the throat with great speed, he pushed them into the storage room where Clary had first met the Shadowhunters. _Jace! Where are you? _She broke from his grasp and looked at him as she pulled out a seraph blade and whispered "Nakir." The blade illuminated, causing the demon to jerk back hissing.

The demon's body began to morph, shift and turning into a giant demon that looked like a snake crossed with a dragon. It's head looked like a dragon from stories, but its body was that of a snake, except for four legs which sprouted out from it. The demon was bigger than her, but there was still plenty of room for it to lunge at her. Dodging aside, she let out a shriek as it slammed into the wall. Throwing a dagger, she hit it in the side, causing it to release a mighty roar.

"Ok," she panted. "I know mundane's don't see through the glamour, but where the hell are the others?!"

"Others?" the demon hissed. "They may be currently picking through the weaker demons of this club. You however, were unlucky as I am the strongest one here."

Clary shrieked again as the demon lunged for her, barely missing her. Taking the Seraph blade she plunged into the neck of the creature, dragging it along, creating a two foot gash near it's head. The demon slammed it's tail against her, knocking her off her feet and sending her flying into the wall. Her Seraph blade went the opposite direction and was too far for her to reach.

Standing up, she tried to move out of the way, but the demon locked it's teeth around her arm. "I will bite it off!" hissed the demon. Feigning fainting, she fell over. Using her hand, she grabbed one of her daggers and plunged it into the demon's eye. Releasing her, the demon reared back. Using her last dagger, she plunged it into where she guessed the heart was and dragged it down it's belly. Her blood pooled around the floor, as the demon's ichor poured out from its own mighty wound. The demon hissed and collapsed before fading into nothing.

She sat down, and as the adrenaline passed, her arm began to pain great. Holding back her tears, she reached for her steele but found that it was gone. "I must have lost it," she muttered between clenched teeth. Her arm was bleeding profusely and she could feel herself week from blood loss. The skin and muscle on her arm were torn apart and she could feel that the bones were broken. She could not move her arm.

Standing up, wincing, she used the wall for support as she noticed that the room was starting to spin. She retrieved her daggers and seraph blade before opening the storage room door. Leaning against it, she took her leather jacket off and wrapped her arm up in it. Looking around, she met eyes with Alec who began running towards her as she sunk down to the ground. None of the mundane's noticed, as she wore glamor.

When Alec reached her, he already had his steele out. "Where... Where were you guys?" Clary groaned.

Alec looked at her sympathetically. "Sorry, one of the minor demons snatched Izzy, so we thought it would be quick and easy to dispose of it and went after it, planning to return to you in a few measly minutes. However, the demon led us out to where there were six other minor demons. Jace tried to run back to you, but was stopped. There he is now."

Clary followed his eyes to where she spotted Jace running towards her, Izzy following behind. Izzy wore a frightened expression while Jace looked angry and horrified. They knelt it front of her. "Damn it Clary! This is what I was trying to prevent!" Jace said as he punched the wall. Clary winced as his knuckles split open.

"She's loosing to much blood Jace, save your anger for later," Alec said as he went to pry off the jacket that was wrapped around her arm. He lightly began to pull it off, tearing the skin underneath it, which had dried because of some of the blood.

"Not fast enough," Clary said as she used her good arm and ripped the jacket from her arm. Her head shot back in agony. Jace swore profusely as he saw the extent of the wound. Alec reached forward and drew an iratze quickly on her arm. Relief flooded through her as the wound began to stitch itself up. All that was left, were four gigantic scars that went up her arm in rows. Exhaustion flooded through her.

"Why is there blood on your face Clary? Did you bite you tongue?" Izzy asked as she wiped off some of the blood from Clary's lip. Jace looked at Clary, anger still pulsed through him.

"No. He kissed me roughly before dragging me into that room. I think he bit me, but either way, he's dead," Clary murmured as her head lolled forward, exhausted from the blood loss.

Jace's anger only grew. "You are never coming demon hunting again. Not until you've been better trained."

"Jace," scolded Alec. "She killed that demon by herself in the time it took three of us to kill six minor ones. The wounds she has are minor compared to the possibilities. She did fantastic."

"Thank you Alec," Clary whispered, using the wall to support herself. Jace reached out to help her. "I'm fine. It was just a scratch."

As she took a step forward, black spots dotted her vision before the ground rushed up to meet her.


	21. Chapter 21

When Clary came to she was laying in her bed in the institute and it was around 3 in the morning. Someone had changed her from her mini dress into a nightgown and her face had been washed free of all make up. Looking at her arm, the scars were all but gone, just faint lines that would forever remain as a reminder of her achievement. Smiling, she thought: _I did it! I finally killed a demon on my own on a demon hunt! _

Standing up, she used the wall for support as she was still a little woozy. Satisfied that the nightgown was descent, she stepped into the dimly lit hallway and began to walk towards the kitchen. Her stomach was grumbling profusely, and she wondered how long she had been out. Once in the kitchen she grabbed an orange and decided to go up to the greenhouse, deciding that she would let Jace sleep. The poor guy must have been so worried about her. The thought made her grin. _Good. He deserves to be worried once in a while. _

Looking down over the city from the greenhouse she admired the city's beauty with all the lights. She just wished she could see the stars like she could in Idris. Sebastian suddenly came to mind and she thought about what he could have been like without Valentine's influence. Could he have been a normal child? What would he have been like? But then her mind slid to Jace, and how he had brought life into her... well... _life. _Suddenly a song came to mind that she hadn't heard in a while. Leaning over the balcony, she began to sing.

_i used to dream about the heroes of stories  
as life became an endless night  
when hope was gone you resurrected my spirit  
brought me from darkness into light_

_i can sense a storm is coming, anchoring you to me_

_far beneath my skin and bones  
i harbor my divided soul  
my greatest source of strength might be my downfall  
but love was not a choice to me  
i held my breath and took a leap  
and when i lose myself  
you help me stand so tall_

_i listen closely and hear sweet strains of music  
i'm captured in a reverie  
through all these years you've been my quiet salvation  
reflecting who I want to be_

_please for my sake no more talk of blessings and curses tonight_

_far beneath my skin and bones  
i harbor my divided soul  
my greatest source of strength might be my downfall  
but love was not a choice for me i  
held my breath and took a leap  
when i lose myself  
you help me stand so tall_

_standing in silence we look out at the water  
amazed how much the world has changed  
i see behind your eyes such wisdom and sorrow  
you're wondering if we're still the same_

_i felt more love than i could give in just one lifetime_

_far beneath my skin and bones  
i safekeep our united souls  
my greatest source of strength is not my downfall  
because love was not a choice for me  
i held your hand and took a leap  
i'll never lose myself you help me stand so tall_

"That was beautiful," came a feminine voice from behind her. Flipping around, Clary saw Maryse Lightwood standing before her.

"Maryse," Clary's hand flew to her heart. "You scared me."

Maryse gave a small smile and walked over to the balcony. "I assume you couldn't sleep anymore. You've been sleeping for a little over a day."

"A day?" Clary said astonished. She'd figured it had only been a few hours, not a whole day.

"Yes, Jace was very stressed out and blaming himself because he couldn't get to you. Alec told me what you did and I must say that I am impressed that you accomplished that without back up." Maryse paused before continuing. "I know you are capable of being on the hunts with my children. Don't let Jace stop you and if he argues, remember he does it out of love."

Clary nodded and asked "Maryse, excuse me for asking, but why are you awake and this ungodly hour?"

A smirk appeared on Maryse's face. "I think you've been hanging around Jace to long. The reason I am awake is because the horses woke me up. The one you brought is restless. You should go take him for a ride."

She turned to leave, but stopped and through her arms around Maryse's neck. "Thank you, for all you've done for me, and Jace." Maryse hugged her back.

"Your welcome, now go to your horse before he breaks out of the stables."

Clary ran down the steps, deciding against running when the room began to spin. Walking, carefully, she went into the stables and found Wayfarer. Smiling, she tacked him up quickly and flew out the barn doors at a gallop. Throughout her life Clary had always viewed horses as intimidating and scary, but now she loved it as they galloped down the city streets, avoiding cars when necessary. Wayfarer seemed to know his way through a city, as he wasn't scared by any of the noises, including the drivers who honked their horns at her for cutting them off.

For a long time they just ran, with no destination in mind, until Clary decided it was time to head back. She had Wayfarer walk back though, as she had all this time to burn. She thought about how she would need to go find Simon, and apologize to him for sending him back from Alicante without her. Also, she needed to go to her mom's apartment and get clothes. She currently had none but Izzy's.

On the walk back, they used some of the back alleys. In one spot, Wayfarer started to get nervous, and began looking around frantically. "What is it boy?"

Looking from side to side, and up, she saw nothing. Something flew at them from behind. It was a dark shape that Clary couldn't make out. Wayfarer reared, causing Clary to lean forwards and hug his neck. When all four hooves were on the ground, Wayfarer ran as fast as he could, Clary clinging to him. Looking back, she could see nothing, but didn't trust it. She knew the demon or what ever that thing was, could be hiding out. She cursed herself for coming weaponless, when she looked down and spotted a hilt coming out of Wayfarer's saddle back. Thank the Angel that smiled down upon them, she pulled out the seraph blade and whispered a name to it.

The blade shot up in an icy blue flame, illuminating the dark alleys. Turning Wayfarer down a corner, the thing jumped at her again, landing on Wayfarer's butt. The horse let out a buck, but the thing was stuck to him. Clary rotated in the saddle and saw that it was a vampire, rogue by the looks of it. Taking the blade, the vampire recoiled at the sight. Wayfarer bucked again, throwing the vamp slightly off balance. Taking the opportunity, she plunged the blade into it's heart, killing it instantly. Carefully she moved the body so it wouldn't fall off, and turned back around, guiding Wayfarer back towards the institute.


	22. Chapter 22

When Clary got to the institute, the sun was just starting to rise, indicating it was probably around seven in the morning. She led Wayfarer into the stables and removed his tack and put on his halter. Leading him up to the institute, she noticed he was nervous with the dead vamp on his back. Cooing to him, she rung the institute's bell, hoping to get everyone's attention. A few minutes passed before the door opened.

Izzy stood there with her hair in a sloppy bun and in a black nightgown. She squinted her eyes at the light. "What the hell? Who rings someone's doorbell at seven thirty in the morn- Clary? I thought you were still unconscious. What are you doing with Wayfarer? And who is that on his back?"

Clary tapped her foot, waiting for Izzy to cease her questions before she'd answer them. "I woke up at three and decided to go for a ride because Wayfarer was getting restless. However, this vampire attacked so I killed him. I guess he hasn't had blood in a while. He looked crazy and was very easy to kill."

Walking over to the horse, Izzy pulled the body off Wayfarer who looked glad to be free of the body. Running, leading Wayfarer, Clary put him in the stables before running back to Izzy. "Help me bring his body inside," Izzy demanded tiredly. Clary grabbed the legs while Izzy grabbed the arms. Together they carried the body inside and brought it to the sanctuary downstairs.

"You stay here," Izzy murmered. "I'll go get everyone."

Clary did not like the idea of being left alone with the body, but she didn't argue. When Izzy was gone, the vampire's body lurched forward and his mouth opened in a silent scream. "That's impossible!" Clary whispered as she lurched herself away from the body. It's eyes no longer hand pupils or irises, just whites. His mouth began moving at a rapid pace. Clary struggled to hear until it got louder.

The vampire was screaming by now. "He's back! Jonathon's back. And he's back for revenge! He'll kill you all." The vampire repeated this several times before letting out a cackle and falling dead once more. Suddenly she was hit by a vision.

_Jonathon emerged from the demon dimension, happy to be back. "I'm back!" he said with a grin. "When we demons die, we go to a demonic dimension and can come back eventually. So here I am!" His surroundings proved that he was in a savanna of types, as there were trees and a few exotic animals off in the distance. _

_He began walking and talking to himself. "Clarissa's dead. I will make sure Jace joins her! Yes, I'll kill him, but I'll do it slowly and I will remind him of his failure to protect his lover. Now how to execute this plan?_

The vision ended just before Izzy ran into the room, followed by Jace, Maryse, Alec, and Robert. Max was too young to join us in this discussion. They noticed how Clary was shaking and crying in the corner.

Izzy shrieked to Clary. "Why is he in a different position? Did you move him?"

Clary shook her head no as Jace stood watching her with a conflicted expression. "What happened?" Alec asked.

"S-S-Sebastian," Clary moaned as she dropped her head into her hands.

This got Jace moving. "I watched you kill him, he is not coming back."

"Clary," Maryse said as she knelt next to the broken girl. "Tell us what happened."

Clary nodded and quickly told them what happened when she was out on her ride, and then how the vampire woke up, appearing to be possessed. She told them what he had said and then the vision she had seen, including the stuff he had said.

"It can't be true, can it?" Clary looked up. Locking eyes with Jace, she was surprised to see anger directed at her. Looking hurt, she turned to Maryse.

"I am not sure," Maryse murmured. "I have to say though, it is highly possible."

Bile rose in Clary's throat and she could feel that her orange was about to make a reappearance. "Excuse me," she said before standing up and booking it to her room. Running into the bathroom attatched, she locked the door behind her and just made it to the toilet when she vomited. Not much came up, but it left her without energy once more. _Sebastian was back, and he was going to kill Jace. No! I can't allow it._

Brushing her teeth quickly, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale from the loss of blood and her eyes were holding a haunted expression. She was grateful to see that she was putting on some of the weight she had lost.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. Sighing, she opened it and was shocked to see Jace.. Crossing her arms, she leaned against the wall. "Aren't you still angry at me?" she hissed, giving him a hurt expression.

"Yes," he said simply. Pulling her into his arms, he pressed his face into her hair. "Every time I get you back, you always seem to be leaving me. I should never had left after Alec and Isabelle. That put you in danger and I am sorry. The state of your arm horrified me, especially the thought of that demon kissing you. And then I find out that you got attacked when going on a early morning ride! You just attract trouble."

Sighing, she gently worked her way out of Jace's embrace. Grabbing his face in her hands she whispered "I handled myself well in both cases. Nothing permanently bad happened and I am ok. I am only worried about you right now. If Sebastian's back, then he is going to come for you."

"I can handle myself," Jace said as he guided them over to her bed.

Frowning she said "I won't let him kill you. I'll do what ever I have to do to keep you alive."

"Don't say that," Jace said as he kissed her gently.

"If you die, I die. Accept that," she murmured, kissing him back.

They dropped the subject and decided to go downstairs for breakfast.


	23. Chapter 23

The smell of demons assaulted their noses as they approached the kitchen. They looked at each other with horrified expressions. "Oh no!" Jace said as he took a step back from the kitchen. Banging noises were heard, and Alec's voice drifted out, letting out a string of curses. Izzy's voice let out a shriek.

Meeting Jace's eyes Clary groaned. "Izzy's cooking."

Grabbing Clary's hand, they walked nervously into the kitchen. Alec looked up at them relieved, as if he was grateful that he would not have to suffer the torture of Izzy's cooking alone. "Here," Izzy said, handing them each a bowl which was filled with brown sludge. "I made oatmeal. Alec doesn't like it, but I bet you guys will."

Jace plucked the bowl from Clary's hand and placed both of them on the counter. "Isabelle Lightwood. I just got my girlfriend back and you try to poison the both of us? The Clave should here of this."

Izzy glared as she turned and grabbed a knife off of the counter. Flicking her wrist, she through the knife at Jace, which he caught easily. "ISABELLE!" Clary shrieked as she threw her hands up in the air.

Looking at Clary, Izzy shrugged. "I knew he would catch it."

"That's not the point," Clary said in a stern tone.

Chuckling, Jace went to the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk and grabbed a box of frosted flakes. He poured a bowl for the two of them and they sat contently eating their flakes, while Alec grimaced at his... _oatmeal_. If you could call it oatmeal. Izzy didn't eat as usual, and just had a glass of orange juice.

Groaning, Alec tossed the sludge and pulled out his cell phone as it began ringing.

"Hello?" Alec answered. "Yes... Really? Already?... Ok, we'll be there... Love you too." When Alec hung up, everyone looked at him with waiting expressions.

"I'm going to guess that because you said 'Love you' that it was Magnus," Jace said. "What does he want?"

With a smile, Alec replied "Jocelyn and Luke are coming back early. Magnus is opening a portal for them in an hour." Clary jumped up with a shriek of joy, startling everyone.

"I'm gonna go get dressed, see you in a few," she pecked Jace on the lips and fled the room with vigor. Skipping through the hallways, she made it to her room and found that Izzy had left her an outfit of skinny flare jeans and a button up white blouse. Throwing on the clothes, she ran into the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth.

Running out of her room, she booked it to the weapon room and slipped a few daggers into her boots. One thing she'd learnt in the past, was never go anywhere unarmed. That was one of the easies mistakes to avoid. Breaking into a run again, she ran to the entrance to the institute and stood there impatiently waiting for Jace, Izzy, and Alec. Within 10 minutes, she saw the elevator door open and the three of them came walking towards her. "You sure are eager," Jace surveyed as she stood bouncing on spot.

"Excuse me if I am excited to see my parents," she said as Alec led the way out of the institute to where Magnus stood outside waiting. Alec and Magnus embraced before Magnus started weaving the portal. In but a few moments, Luke and her mother emerged from the portal.

Luke surveyed everyone, but when his eyes landed on Clary, a grin broke on his face as he opened his arms wide. Lurching forward, she flung herself into his arms and then into Jocelyn's. "I've missed you both."

"We've missed you to," Jocelyn said as she released her daughter. When Clary pulled her arms back, Luke saw the inside of Clary's arm. Grabbing it, he inspected the faded scar.

"This was not there when you left Idris. Where did it come from?" Luke demanded.

Blushing, Clary took her arm back and told him and her mother what occurred at Pandemonium, although she made it sound not as bad as it was. Luke, looking concerned, grabbed his and Jocelyn's bags before carrying them up into the institute, everyone following behind.

A hand grasped Clary's, and she didn't even have to look to know it was Jace's. As they went inside, Maryse and Robert met them in the doorway. "Jocelyn, Lucian, good to see you both here," said Maryse with a smile as she clasped her hands together.

"And it is good to see you," Jocelyn said as she hugged Maryse, shocking the older woman.

"You are both welcome to stay as long as you like, and the children will show you to your room," Maryse said.

"Room?" Clary teased as she wished she could arch an eyebrow.

Jocelyn gave her daughter a love tap on the shoulder, before following Alec and Izzy who led them to their room. Grinning Jace whispered in her ear, "Should I ask for us to have a room?"

Shocked, Clary's jaw dropped earning a laugh from Jace. Jocelyn turned to look at Jace and said "I have to have a chat with you to, Mr. Herondale."

Jace gulped and nodded, before looking away. It was a miracle that her mother made Jace nervous, as it was next to impossible to make him nervous.

Clary squeezed his hand as they said "See you later" to her parents before heading to Jace's room.

"You're training starts tomorrow," Jace said as they went into his room. Kicking the door shut behind him, he pressed his lips to hers.

"Oh. And who is teaching me?" Clary murmured in between kisses.

"Yours truly will train you in fighting and weapons while Alec will teach you basic knowledge and runes, and then Isabelle will teach you about demons. Maryse and Robert may teach you at a few points," Jace said as he pressed his lips back to hers. They stayed in the room till dinner.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys. So I haven't gotten very many reviews... I get like 10 reviews per 1000 views. (It shows me on the traffic chart). Reviews would be nice... Sigh...**

A knock at the door separated Clary and Jace. "Who is it?" Jace called out.

"Me you nimrod," Izzy's voice wafted in. "Its time for dinner."

"I'm not feeling very puckish," Jace said sarcastically.

"Mom cooked."

Jace sat up and grinned. "You know what, now that I think about it; I'm starving."

Getting up, the two of them walked down to the dining room, where the entire family sat around the table piled high with food. Luke was sitting next to Max and was talking to him about his book store and its manga section. Grinning, Clary sat next to her mother and Jace sat next to Clary.

"Tomorrow," Maryse said, breaking the impending silence, "Clary begins her training. I am eager to see what her abilities will be like with proper training."

"Yes, I believe with the proper training, she may be able to defeat even Jace," Robert said with a grin.

Jace's hand flew to his heart. "Me," he said. "Taken out by a girl? Especially by my girlfriend? Impossible."

"Don't get cocky you pompous ass," Clary said as she poked him between the ribs. "We'll see if you can hold your own against me."

Grinning, Jace pecked her on the lips before he noticed that both Jocelyn and Luke were glaring at him. Pulling apart, he turned to his meal as he tried to avoid looking at the two adults.

Izzy and Alec saw this and coughed to cover their laughs. Clary's expression turned to one of hurt at the idea that Jace wouldn't kiss her in public, but that expression changed to one of slight anger when she caught Luke and her mother glaring at Jace. Giving her parents an icy stare causing them to look away.

Smirking, Izzy piped up. "How about we go on a demon hunt tomorrow evening?"

Jace stiffened beside Clary. "How about we make a deal? After two weeks of training, then we will go on a demon raid," he said, angrily stabbing his carrots.

"I don't know about that." Izzy argued. "I think after what she did with that last demon that she is ready to come with us now."

"Actually-" Clary started, but Jace interrupted.

"No, you need a couple weeks of training at the minimum."

Glaring at him, Clary said. "What I was going to say was that I like your idea. I feel that I could use some proper training, and if I had had more, then I wouldn't have gotten injured."

"Thank you," Jace whispered as he grabbed her hand under the table.

They ate their meal in silence. Luke and Jocelyn were the first one's to leave, and Clary and Jace followed suit a few minutes later.

Jace walked Clary to her room and kissed her good night before leaving for his own room. Sighing at how perfect Jace was, Clary went into her room locking the door behind her. Getting changed into her night gown, she lay down expecting sleep to quickly over taker her, but it didn't. The vision of Jonathan tormented her, causing her to toss and turn as she tried to come up with a way to keep him from Jace. Around midnight, sleep finally claimed her as she drifted off into a dreamland of nightmares.


	25. Chapter 25

For a week straight, Clary spent 8:00 am until 5:00 pm in training with Jace, Alec, and Izzy. Over the week, she could practically see her improvement as she got stronger, quicker, and was able to tolerate more pain. On the last day of week one, Izzy came in to wake up Clary when she saw that Clary was lying on her bed on her stomach. Her shirt had rode up and was showing Izzy her midriff. A huge gasp came from Izzy as she saw the marks that covered Clary's body.

All across Clary's back were bruises that were in various shapes, some of knuckles, feet, or hand prints. For the past week, Clary had always worn long sleeve shirts and full length pants. But now Clary was in a tank top and shorts, and Izzy could see that Clary had bruises all along her body and even a few bandaged cuts from daggers or seraph blades. Izzy clapped her hands over her mouth as she fled the room to get Jace.

"Jace! Wake up!" Izzy shrieked as she banged her fists on Jace's door.

A loud groan was heard coming from Jace, who lay in his room wishing to be asleep. "It is yours and Alec's day with Clary, meaning that I can sleep."

"It's not that," Izzy said, her voice cracking. "It's Clary."

A rustling noise came from beyond the door which flew open. Jace stood there with concern filled in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Just come with me," Izzy said as she led Jace to Clary's room. When Izzy opened the door, Clary was awake and already dressed in her gear, which hid all her bruises. Confusion flooded through Clary as she looked at the concern on Jace's face and worry on Izzy's.

Clary stood to face them and asked "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Jace said as he turned on Izzy. "I was woken up rudely by Izzy this morning as she said there was something wrong with you."

"I'm perfectly fine," Clary said, confused.

Izzy looked at Jace, then at Clary. "Roll up you sleeves."

A look of shock came on Clary's face. "Why?"

Confused, Jace asked "What's going on?"

"Show him Clary. Show him what he has inflicted upon you, that of which you refuse to heal," Izzy answered.

Clary didn't argue. Now that Izzy knew, there was no hiding the fact that she was covered from the neck to her ankles in bruises. She'd been very careful, making sure no one saw. But yesterday, she fell asleep on top of the covers by accident. Sighing, she rolled up her sleeves to the crook of the elbow. Jace sucked in a breath as he recognized his hand prints which were painted in bruises along her lower arms. Walking over to her, he gently ran his fingers across them. Pain sizzled through Clary, but she refused to show it.

Jace walked behind her and gently lifted her shirt, and sucked in another breath at the sight of her back. He didn't need to look for him to know that these bruises covered her everywhere. What scared him were that there were several cuts on her arms and back from blades. Never had he taken it easy on her, as he knew that she could heal herself. So why wasn't she? Voicing his thoughts aloud he asked "Why have you done nothing about this?"

Releasing a breath, Clary replied "I..." Stopping to take a breath, she continued. "I feel that my pain tolerance is too low. When I fought that demon, the pain when he flung me into a wall stunned me. It will need to improve anyways, so I decided to keep my bruises and wounds so that my tolerance for the pain will increase, and it has, drastically."

Izzy walked towards Clary with her steele. "This is one of those things that should be developed over time, not forced." Izzy drew an Iratze on Clary's arm, and could practically watch as Clary's expression grew calmer and as her muscles relaxed.

Flipping Clary around, Jace looked in her eyes and said "Don't do that, ever again. No Shadowhunters learn to withstand pain like that. We do so through study and meditation, not through forcing ourselves to endure pain."

Nodding, Clary blushed as she looked away. "Come on," Izzy said. "Alec should be waiting down in the training room."

Clary gave Jace a light peck on the cheek and followed Izzy down to the training room.


	26. Chapter 26

Another week passed...

At the end of the week, Clary was able to defend herself quite well. On rare occasion she managed to beat Alec or Izzy, however she hadn't a prayer to defeat Jace. Every evening, Jace would always see to it that she has drawn an iratze to get rid of her wounds. One day when she'd forgotten to put one on, Jace had came into her room and drew one on her while she slept. Maryse and Robert had several times taught her themselves, and they even had to praise her on her quick advance through the curriculum. Her training proved to be working better than expected. Throughout the two weeks, thoughts of Sebastian's return plagued her with nightmares of demons and angels, but Jace was always there to turn to when she needed comforting. However, she never told him about the nightmares.

The day after the last day of the two weeks, Izzy barged into her room that evening and said "We are going demon hunting to celebrate your completion of the two weeks!"

A huge grin broke across Clary's face. "Finally!" _Finally she could prove to Jace that she could be of use during their battles. _"When do we leave?"

"Right away," Izzy said with a grin. "Come, I'll help you get ready." Clary followed her to Izzy's room, where she was styled up for the night. In the end, Izzy had her wear black heels, a white mini dress, and had her fiery hair fell in curly waves over her shoulders.

"How will I hide my marks?" Clary asked as she noticed that all the marks on her arms were visible. Grinning, Izzy never answered. She drew several runes for battle on Clary's arms before handing her two black gloves that went up to her elbow. Izzy put foundation on her upper arms to hide the last runes.

Looking in the mirror, Clary spun around as she thanked Izzy. Pausing, she remembered something else. "Where will I put my weapons?"

"You're the bait tonight," Izzy said. "We will not leave you alone tonight, so it isn't necessary for you to have weapons. Just keep your steele in your bra."

Sighing, Clary was a bit depressed that she would not get to indulge in the action, but then again, she was happy to be the bait. An instinct in her told her that Jace would be super jealous and possessive afterwards which made her grin at the possibilities. A part of her was looking forward to see if Jace would be protective of her. Grinning, she turned to Izzy and gasped at the sight.

Izzy looked like a runway model, not like she was going in to battle. She wore skin colored tights that hid her runes and gave her even toned legs. Hanging to her mid-thigh was a blood red dress with full length lacey sleeves that was tight until the wrist where they billowed back. On her neck, she sported a black choker and her hair was curled so that it all hung over her left shoulder. Around her wrist was her whip, and Clary could see a two dagger handles sticking out slightly from her knee high combat boots with heels.

"Izzy, you look stunning," Clary said as she felt a twinge of jealousy for the older girl's beauty.

Giving Clary a smile, Izzy said "Thank you, but tonight you are the alluring one. The demons will run to you and will probably welcome death if it was given by your hand."

Blushing, Clary turned her attention to a rustling outside the door and impatient foot taping. Opening the door, she spotted Jace and Alec leaning against the wall across from Izzy's door. Jace's eyes lit up as he took in Clary's appearance. "You look almost as good as I do," he joked.

Slapping him lightly on the arm, she rolled her eyes at his behavior. "I should if I am going to be the bait. Wouldn't want all the demons coming over to you now, would we?"

Jace growled slightly at her mentioning of being bait, but he didn't argue. He would be there to rip the demons limb from limb if they even approached Clary. She ignored his growl and began drawing a portal to a back entrance behind Pandemonium. Clary was about to step through when Jace said "Give me a second, I forgot my seraph blade."

Nodding, Clary said "I'll wait on the other side," as she watched Jace run back towards his room. Turning, she stepped through the portal into the back alley. Before she could blink, something grabbed her from behind and dragged her down a few different back alley ways as she struggled hard. It was definitely a demon by how much it reeked. When it stopped, the demon shoved her against the wall. Using her hand, she drew a rune of sight on her arm quickly, allowing her to see.

The demon that held her had a form that somewhat resembled a human. He had two legs and two arms and a head. But after that, things changed. Sprouting from its back were two bat like wings that were torn and had holes throughout them. On his face were eyes going right around the bald head, and he had two nostril holes where the nose should be. His mouth was generally human, except each of its teeth were ground down into points. Its hands has seven fingers with razor sharp finger nails and its skin was like purple leather and it wore only a cloak of sorts.

Placing its face in front of hers, its tongue reached out and licked Clary's cheek. Shudders went down her spine as she fought to get out of its grasp. But it was too strong and had both of her hands in one of its hands, and it stood on her feet so kicking wasn't an option. She wasn't screaming, as she knew the others would come through the portal any second and would find her, hopefully.

"Let go of me you freak of nature," Clary said as she spit in the demon's face.

A frightful grin emerged on the demon's face. "You are also a freak, little Angel girl," it hissed at her. "I am allowed to have fun with little Angel girl before I bring her to him."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Who was him? And what did the demon mean, have fun?

Letting out a cackle, the demon used its free hand to cut open Clary's dress which fell apart, barely hanging off her body. "Jace!" Clary screamed loudly as the demon laughed again. She struggled, but was frozen by fear when the demon smashed his lips to hers and grabbed her chest. Biting the demon, she fought harder, finally breaking free. Turning and running, she ran in the direction of the portal but was tackled from behind. As her head cracked against the pavement, the demon flipped her over and straddle her, pinning both her hands above her head once again.

"You can't run little Angel girl," the demon grinned. Using its other hand, it began to run a clawed hand up her leg, starting at the ankle and slowly going up her calf, slitting open her tights. Fear clutched Clary's heart as she screamed out once more, begging someone to hear. "JACE!" Her voice had never yelled so loud, and she filled that one word with as much fear as she possibly could, hoping that someone would hear.


	27. Chapter 27

Before Clary could scream again, the demon was shoved off of her and sent sprawling across the alley way. She watched as a seraph blade was thrown at it, striking straight and true in the heart. The demon turned to ash before vanishing all together. "Clary!" several voices shouted as three figures surrounded her. As she sat up, a jacket was placed around her. Crouching in front of her was Alec, Izzy, and Jace, who looked like he was about to murder something.

"Are you alright?" Izzy asked as she fumbled for her steele. "That last scream... we thought you were dying."

Shuddering as the memory flooded her, she reached over next to her where her steele had fallen and began to draw a rune on her hand, but she was too shaky. As Jace went to grab the steele from her, his hand touched hers and she unintentionally scooted away from him. "Please don't touch me. Not right now."

A look of hurt crossed Jace's face, but Izzy turned to him. "That demon was going to rape her Jace, she is allowed to be a bit defensive. What she needs now is female companionship." Izzy took the steele and finished the iratze before wrapping her arms around the shaking Clary. "You're alright Clary."

Alec placed a hand onto Jace's shoulder. "She'll feel bad for her reaction later so don't play it like a big deal." Grinding his teeth, Jace nodded.

Although Clary was absolutely revolted with what happened, she stood up quickly and refused to shed a tear. What happened, happened, and was now done with and there was no point to dwell on it. "Clary?" Izzy asked as they all stood facing Clary, waiting for a breakdown.

With a small grin, Clary walked over to Jace and grabbed his hand before turning to the three of them and saying "Well, that demon wrecked our plans. We will have to come again tomorrow night and try again." Using her steele, Clary drew a portal back to the institute while Jace, Izzy, and Alec looked at Clary with confused looks. How had she brushed off her panic so fast?

They went back to the institute and Clary excused herself to go for a shower. Heading up the stairs, she all but ran into her bathroom and flung herself into the shower. Grabbing her soap, she rubbed her body down over and over again. She could still feel the demon's leather hands groping her, and she wanted to be free of that feeling. Scrubbing harder, she began to tear the skin on her arms and chest with her nails but failed to notice. Tears began to run down her cheeks. "I can't get it off!" she sobbed, scrubbing hard.

A sudden knock at the door startled Clary, causing her to jump. Jace's voice wafted in. "Clary are you alright?"

Taking a breath, she calmed herself before answering. "Yes Jace, I just reek from the demon." Her voice cracked on the last word, probably giving away to Jace that she wasn't ok.

"Open the door Clary."

Turning off the hot water, Clary got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She still hadn't noticed that her arms and chest were slightly bleeding from her scrubbing. When she opened the door, Jace's eyes flew to her arms. "What's wrong?" Clary asked, confused.

Grabbing her arm, Jace pulled it up so it was right in front of her eyes. A tear fell down Clary's cheek as she looked at the damage she inflicted upon herself. Jace gave her a healing rune before wrapping her tight in his arms. "I'm so sorry Clary, I am never there when you need me."

Enjoying his warmth, Clary gripped him tight, getting him wet from water. "Do not blame yourself Jace. I have just been having a bunch of bad luck lately. However, tomorrow night should go better. I have a feeling."

"It better," Jace murmered as he left Clary to get changed. Pulling on her pj bottoms and tank top, she went back into the room and was pressed against the wall by Jace. He gently touched his lips to hers before murmuring "Why don't you stay in my room tonight?"

Nodding, Jace picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. Shutting the room door behind him, he pulled the covers down and placed Clary on the bed before climbing in after her. He held her the entire night, both of them in a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Sunlight shone through Jace's bedroom window, waking Clary from her peaceful slumber. Closing her eyes, a smile spread on her face at how peaceful she was at this very moment. Next to her, Jace was pressed against her side lightly snoring and his face was one of peace. Closing her eyes, Clary could forget the outside world and just live in the moment where she and Jace were happily sleeping in together. The sun warmed her face as she cuddled down further into Jace's side.

"Good morning to you too," said a groggy Jace as he looked down at Clary. He gave her a sleepy grin and leaned in to give her a quick kiss.

When they separated, Clary said "I didn't notice that you were awake."

Grinning, Jace leaned back and played with Clary's hair causing her to lean into his touch and hum in content. That was one thing she absolutely loved; having someone play with her hair. Chuckling at her reaction, Jace fiddled with the messy curls as he combed through them lightly with his fingers. Closing her eyes, Clary relaxed further more into his touch and probably would have fallen asleep if it weren't for the sun pouring in on them. They lay there in a comfortable silence for almost a half hour before Jace broke the silence.

"Come on. If we go get ready, I will treat us to a breakfast / brunch at Taki's," he said as he sat up slowly.

Clary sat up and smiled. "I'd love that. I'll see you in forty minutes." Giving him a peck on the cheek, she stood up and walked back to her room to shower and get ready. She was grateful that her mother had brought her a suitcase full of her own clothes. Picking out a pair of jeans and a nice blue blouse, Clary jumped into the shower and quickly washed her hair and body using a fruity scented shampoo and body soap.

When she finished, she shut off the hot water and wrapped her hair and body in a towel. Walking over to the vanity, she plucked a few stray eyebrow hairs and brushed her teeth. Grabbing a wash cloth, she scrubbed her face with some facial wash. Quickly she towel dried and got dressed before starting on her hair, which she dried and let fall into long messy curls down her back. As she reached for the make up, an old memory flashed of Jace telling her she looked better without make up, so she decided against wearing it. Leaving the bathroom, she threw on a pair of boots and stuck a dagger down the top of each one. Satisfied, she went to go find Jace.

At the entrance to her room sat Church, the Institute's cat. She hadn't seen much of him lately, so she was shocked to see him outside of her room. Looking down at him, she scratched him behind the ear and said "Hello Church. Could you please show me where Jace is?"

Turning, the cat began walking down the hallway and led her to the front of the Institute where Jace was talking with Alec about some new blade thing that arrived called a Scythe. Jace was wearing a pair of dark jeans, boots, and a tight fitted black short-sleeve t-shirt. Over top he had his leather jacket. Turning to look at her, he smiled when he saw her. Reaching out, she placed her hand in his and spoke to Alec. "Good morning, Alec."

Alec grinned. "Morning Clary. I am just about to head out to see Magnus, so I will leave you two alone." Turning, Alec walked out of the institute.

Jace looked down at Clary. "You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear before giving her a quick kiss.

Blushing, Clary said "And you look gorgeous as ever."

Grinning, Jace laughed. "My masculine beauty is unparalleled."

Rolling her eyes, Clary looked off and pretended to day dream and said "I don't know about that. There was this one werewolf teen in Luke's pack who looked like a god."

A horrified expression flew across Jace's face, so Clary added "I was just teasing."

"I didn't find that one particularly funny."

Looking up at him she said "You've got a grin on, so it must have been funny. Now lets get out of here before my stomach eats itself." Nodding, Jace grabbed Clary's hand once again and the two of them left the institute and headed towards Taki's.

**Sorry guys. Not much happened in this chapter. It was just supposed to be a bit fluffy, as I feel like there haven't been many normal mundane moments between Clary and Jace. So I've decided that they are going to go on a date. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

When Clary and Jace arrived at Taki's, they walked in side and were seated at a booth by a window. The couple scrolled through their menus just before the waitress Kaylie appeared at the table, her face lit up with excitement at seeing Jace. "Hey hot stuff, what can I get ya?" she asked to Jace, her back turned to Clary.

Jace didn't even look at her when he answered. "We'll both have waffles and coffee."

"Any sugar with that?" Kaylie asked with an alluring voice as she leaned down towards Jace with a breath-taking smile. Looking away, Clary felt a twinge of jealousy at the other girl's beauty.

Shaking his head, Jace said "Nope."

The waitress huffed as she stomped back to the kitchen with their orders.

Turning to Jace, Clary asked "Why is it that every time we go somewhere together, you always get hit on?"

A confused look crossed Jace's face. "She was hitting on me?"

Clary was dumbfounded. "Uh, yah. _Hey hot stuff, what can I get ya? Want any sugar with that?_" She tried her best to imitate Kaylie's voice.

Shaking his head Jace replied "How can I notice other girls when I have the most beautiful one sitting here in front of me."

A deep blush filled Clary's cheeks and she was forced to look away from Jace's burning stare. Reaching across the table, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, causing her to look back up at him. "I won't ever look at another girl with interest Clary. After being with you, no one can match your standards."

"Except Aline," she muttered.

A scowl came across Jace's face. "She's too clingy, and you know I had a reason for that."

"I suppose so," Clary said with a small smile.

They sat there talking back and forth until they spotted Kaylie walking towards them with their food and drinks. Placing one in front of Clary and one in front of Jace, she gave him a huge smile, and then turned to glare at Clary before she walked back to the kitchen.

Looking at her food, Clary glanced back up at Jace. "You don't think she poisoned it, do you?"

With a laugh, Jace took a quick sip of her coffee and stole a bite of her waffles. "Nope, no poison."

Giggling at him, she took a sip of her coffee while watching him as he cut his waffles. He had taken his jacket off, so her eyes traveled up his arms to where the bulging muscles lay. "Like what you see?" he murmured with a wicked grin.

Blushing, Clary began to devour her waffles after being hungry all morning. As soon as they both finished their meals, Jace went to pay while Clary grabbed his jacket and was about to follow when Kaylie stopped her. "I don't know what he sees in you. You kind of look like a carrot with that hair."

Before Clary could reply with a snide comment, she felt a familiar arm go around her shoulders and looked up to see Jace glaring at Kaylie. "I don't think you've read the latest news on my Fan Page, I only like girls with red hair and a nice attitude." Turning them around, Jace led her out of Taki's. Neither one of them sparred Kaylie a second glance as she stood their with her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.


	30. Chapter 30

**So this is kind of it to this story. It is over. I am planning a sequel called City of Coals. The first chapter will be up within a day. Here is the summary:**

_Continuing on from my story, City of Flames, Clary Fairchild has gone a long way with her demon training. It had been a year since the incident with the possessed vampire showing her that Sebastian was returning and all but Clary have forgotten. Demons are becoming more populated around the world, and Clary believes Sebastian is behind it. Knowing that Sebastian wants Jace, she must figure out how she can save him. Clary also has a secret of her own, one that she could not reveal to Jace as he would keep her from going into battle... _


End file.
